The Key to Atlantis
by Feather Black
Summary: Why is Melfina acting up? Why are hunters after Gene and the others? What has this got to do with the Leyline...that's all finished...right? And why is Atlantis mentioned in the title but there isn't a question in the summary reguarding it? Well...
1. Leyline Project:Phase 2

Hey this is FB with my first ever Fanfic on the net. Woop!!!Woop!!! (does rain dance) This is set after the Leyline incident and I hope I've got the characters as close to the series as I could manage. Tee hee. Also I hope to be delving into some of theunanswered questions from the series (author shrugs sheepishly if she fails to meet these standards.Hope you enjoy, R&R please!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series, as much as I've wished to every birthday!

**Leyline Project, Phase 2**

The one known as White Fire knelt before the shadows, eyes closed and shoulders tensed. An overwhelming silence pressured the room making the darkness seem to close in around him. He could feel the presence of eyes on his face.

"What did they say?"

White Fire opened his eyes and watched the outline of a figure whose features were abstracted by shadows.

"They told me of an old prophecy about a man with red hair who wields a caster," answered White Fire. His answer was steady but his heart was not.

"A name?"

"They said they came across a man of such values a little while before Hazanko was killed. His name was Gene Starwind."

White Fire felt the eyes upon him narrow.

"You know what to do…"

------------

"What do you mean you're not paying? We did the damn job just like you said!" Gene barked into the receiver. He glared at the man on screen challengingly, sizing him up.

"You think I'm paying you after what you and your lousy caster did to my warehouse!" yelled the man on the other end. "You're crazier than I thought!"

The screen flashed and blacked out as the man hung up. Gene grit his teeth angrily and slammed the phone back on the hook.

'_Great,' _Gene thought bitterly, '_Now how am I going to pay off that massive bar tab I wracked up without Jim knowing?!'_

As if reading his thoughts, Gene's business partner Jim, stuck his head round the door and eyed Gene suspiciously.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Gene sarcastically.

"Gene! Not again! What did you do this time to piss those guys off?"

"Shot a hole through the roof of the warehouse." said Gene in a monotone voice.

"You're kidding me! You asshole, you'll never get paid at this rate!" cried Jim disbelievingly. He sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily, "How much did you spend this time on the materials for the job?"

"1000 Wong."

"We'll never get out of debt at this rate. How much do we owe Fred now?" asked Jim gloomily.

"Beats me, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, beats you, harasses me," Jim mumbled.

Turning back round to his computer screen, Jim scanned his automatic update system.

"The bounty circle's dry," Jim glanced side long at Gene and muttered, "It's not like we can afford to be picky."

Gene shrugged indifferently and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jim urgently.

"Out."

"You can't just go out! We don't have the money! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US INTO EVEN MORE DEBT?!"

"Just think of it as me going out to look for a job?" suggested Gene, one foot already out the door.

"D'you know if they looked up 'broke' in the dictionary they'd find a picture of you Gene…Gene?" Jim leaned back in his chair and gawped at the space by the door where he had last seen Gene. The open door creaked treacherously, Gene was long gone.

------------

Gene barged his way to the front of the bar and sat scowling at the bar tender.

"Usual?" asked the bar tender directing his question at the hunched figure of Gene Starwind.

"Make it a double." snapped Gene sulkily.

The bar tender fixed his drink and slid it with expert accuracy down to Gene, Gene caught it absent-mindedly, lost in his own thoughts. He looked down into the murky liquid before him and swirled it round steadily watching the growing whirlpool in his glass.

' _Maybe Jim was right about me spending too much money…' _considered Gene.

His eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration.

"Nah." he said to himself and downed the drink.

"You okay Gene, you look like you're down on your luck or something," said the bar tender wandering over.

At the sound of his name a figure sitting at the back of the bar stiffened. Gene caught the slight movement in the corner of his eye. For the first time he noticed the nameless figure sitting at the back of the bar with a pint of lagar. He had a black mask on and dark goggles that covered his eyes so his face was unreadable. He wore an armoured suit, not an inch of him was exposed. Gene's heart began to beat faster.

"I'm alright, a little strapped for cash that's all," said Gene not taking his eyes off of the silhouette in the corner. He beckoned for the bar tender to move closer to him.

"Who the hell is that asshole?" he asked motioning to the guy in black.

The bar tender was silent. Gene's eyes darted to the bar tender's stricken face. His face had suddenly gone shock white, his lips were quivering as terror gripped him, his eyes were small and unseeing.

"Th-th…" the bar tender stuttered.

Gene felt the prick of a gun on the back of his neck long before the bar tender managed to spit out the first word. The cold steel burned his flesh. The hand holding it was steady and firm, this guy was experienced. He could feel the old rush of a battle ensnare his senses.

"Don't move." hissed the guy venomously.

Beneath his cloak, Gene fingered the handle of his favoured caster gun, a thrill went up his arm.

" Sorry, I don't take orders from smartalic punks" he said. With lightening reflexes, Gene spun on the bar stool and made to knee the guy in the stomach. The figure sprang backwards without a sound and landed with a slight crunch on one of the bar tables. The figure moved a dark gloved hand to the centre of his stomach where the blow would have landed. It was almost as if he could feel it. He stood up ruthlessly and pointed his gun at Gene, Gene met this with his own caster gun, finger readied on the trigger.

"Now," said Gene gravely, "How about a name?"

-------------

Jim trudged into the kitchen complaining furiously to himself about Gene's irresponsible behaviour.

"He never does what's best for the team, he's always going off to get pissed or laid. Fred Luo's debt isn't gonna pay itself off and he just keeps spending more money. If we ever get out of debt I might open my own bank account to keep my share safe. Mmmmm…" sighed Jim sniffing the air. "Smells good."

"It's my new-" Melfina stopped dead. The pale hand guiding the wooden cooking spoon froze. Jim frowned questioningly.

Suddenly Melfina's back snapped dead straight, her hands were clamped to her sides as though bound by an invisible force. With one firm movement she had turned to face Gene, her eyes seemed dulled of light, her expression was blank.

Jim stood transfixed.

"Mel?"

Melfina opened her mouth to reply, Jim knew before she said anything that this had something to do with the Leyline.

"Leyline Project: Phase 2."

--------------------

Hehe ain't I a stinker! So what's up with Mefina? What does the guy in black want with Gene? What has this all got to do with the Leyline? Where the hell are Aisha and Suzuka??? (Aisha and Suzuka fansglare at FB venemously) Okay...it's okay...they'll be in it soon...(Aisha and Suzuka fans ready mallets) Aaaaahhhhh...(runs like hell...)


	2. White Fire

_Hey, it's me again (like it would be anyone else but y'know), anyway I have to apologise for some of the stupid mistakes in the first chapter. I'm usually not that careless but I've only recently got the internet not to mention this account and I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Anyway, this chapter's a little less over the place then the last. Enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series...unfortuneately..._

_---------------_

The crowd at the local bar burst out of the doors, most making a run for it as soon as they could. A rough looking biker with a dusty leather jacket turned back and watched the two individuals holding up their guns. The guy with red hair was holding a caster, this was serious.

"Glad I'm not the other guy," he whispered.

**White Fire**

The figure before Gene shifted feeling the friction beneath his feet, his body was in almost pinpoint balance.

"My name is of no concern to you Gene Starwind." his voice was level and silencing.

"How do you know me?" asked Gene fingering the trigger of his caster.

"You're the man that killed Hazanko." There was a threatening tone in his voice but his face was concealed by the mask.

"So you're a Kei Pirate then?" asked Gene.

"Once again…" said the figure reaching into his back pocket. Gene watched him cautiously pressuring the trigger of his caster as the figure bought out what looked like an ordinary silver lighter and raised it deliberately to his gun.

"…that is no concern of yours."

It happened in a split second, the figure lit the lighter and fired. Without thinking about it, Gene fired the caster. The number 6 shell tore through the room. Gene grinned expecting the two to cancel each other out. His attacker let out a low laugh.

"A number 6? You'd need one of the rare ones to do any kind of damage Gene Starwind."

The shell hit the place where the attacker had fired. A roar like thunder made the ground tremble and Gene pulled backwards as the atmosphere exploded. His eyes widened as the bullets fell like hellfire.

"Shit!" Gene vaulted forward and grabbed one of the standing bar tables, slamming it against the wall. He was behind the table crouching low before the first bullet touched him.

The barrage of bullets was quick and ruthless. It was over before it had begun. Gene uncovered his ears and looked out cautiously over the rim of the table. The figure in black stood perfectly still in the centre of the room, seemingly unscathed, holding the same gun up to Gene's face.

"Nice gun," said Gene grimly bringing his caster up again. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a number 3 and a number 9. Gene frowned and ran his forefinger over the number 9.

"Go on," hissed the figure in black manically, "I dare you."

Suddenly a low grumbling sound diverted the attention of both Gene and his attacker. It was coming from the back room.

'_Oh great,' _thought Gene, '_More of them.' _He glared at the number 9 shell firmly.

On the other side of the room, Gene's attacker tensed. Locking his feet together, he readied himself to pounce.

As the grumbling got nearer, Gene could almost make out a few words in a voice that he somehow recognised.

The door creaked and swung open, a waitress stood in the doorway. Gene's mouth dropped open.

"AISHA!!!"

"Nya?" the familiar figure of Aisha in a witnessing outfit looked over at Gene questioningly.

"What are you doing here?!" babbled Gene insanely.

"Gene?" Aisha's eyes grew big and blank. She surveyed the room completely bemused. "What the hell happened here?"

'_A Ctarl Ctarl!' _thought the figure to himself. ' _Even with an Orikalcose gun I'd be done for.'_

The figure slipped his lighter back into his pocket. The movement caused Gene to stop gaping at Aisha and turn back to his attacker.

"You win this time, you had skill enough to survive a blitz from an Orikalcose gun and you know some strong allies."

Aisha felt the sting of the figure's eyes on her. Haughtily she straightened her waitressing hat. The figure turned indifferently back to Gene.

"That gives you the right to know my name. It's White Fire." (_Oh like we didn't know that was coming. -)_

Without another word, White Fire started heading for the door.

"You can't just walk away!" exclaimed Gene following him with his caster.

"Oh no?" White Fire opened the door tauntingly and ambled out, closing the door behind him as though he had just had a relaxing drink at the bar.

"You can't just walk away." repeated Gene vengefully. He loaded the number 3 caster, aimed it at the door and fired. There was a brilliant flash as the ball of mana collided with the dense wood of the door. There was an ear-splitting crunch and a moment later, the neat hole had been burned through the door out into the streets. White Fire was gone.

"Would you mind telling me JUST WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?!" bellowed Aisha.

"Geez, calm down Aisha," said Gene lazily slipping the caster back into his coat pocket. "I think he was a Kei Pirate after me that's all."

"That's all? That's all! LOOK AT THIS MESS!!! I'm gonna be fired for this." said Aisha miserably.

"T-too right!" stuttered the bar tender standing up weakly. "G-Gene, if I ever s-see your f-face around here again I'll-I'll…" he turned to Aisha. "A-and just to make it o-official Miss Clan Clan…YOU'RE FIRED!!!"

------------

_Well after this chapter, we've learned absolutely...nothing...new...ehehe? And Aisha's back!! Woop!!! Woop!!! Don't worry Suzuka fans (Suzuka fans watch FB menacingly), SHE IS IN IT!!!_


	3. Cyber Ruins, Forgotten Internet

_Hey ho! Tis me as usual. Getting down to the business of things this chapter is shorter than the others. Varying chapter length can make a story more...varied... Uh..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, although when I'm rich and famous this may change..._

_---------------------------_

**Cyber Ruins, Forgotten Internet**

Melfina flew through the cyber sky, vivid shades of blue wove around her. She knew where she was. The swirling vortex of blue and white before her was the ocean of the Internet.

' _This isn't possible,' _Melfina puzzled. ' _I have no connection to the Internet, there's no modem, how am I able to be here?'_

She looked left and right through the whirlpool of data, searching for an anomaly that could have caused this to happen. With her searching carefully through the files it took her a moment to notice it. The white space in front of her, the blank, a place no data could penetrate. Staring in awe, she edged towards it, drawn to the light like a sunflower to the sun.

As she neared it, she could see the tiny blue fragments littering the white.

'_So there was data here,' _she thought to herself. ' _It must have been deleted.'_

Curiously, Melfina raised her hand up to one of the shattered fragments, the last known remnant of a forgotten data file. Her finger brushed it lightly.

Suddenly, Melfina found herself in a darkened room. The ceiling was high and arched, etched with an ancient language she couldn't understand. The carvings on the walls made the room elaborate. The few candles lighting the room gave off an eerie blue glow.

She stepped forward expecting to her the clack of heel on stone. There was nothing.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered raising her hands to her face.

"After all this time, I'm the one that finally gets to kill you Gene."

Melfina felt the breath catch in her throat. Keeping herself hidden she looked out at the place where the voice had come from. Sure enough two individuals stood before a great white statue, radiating light. This light alone allowed her to pick out Gene from the two.

Gene had his hands in the air, his face was set. The girl on the other side of this stand off was nameless. She held a gun up to Gene's face. A gun Melfina recognised.

"Gene's caster…" she whispered.

"You don't know what you're doing," said Gene steadily. "This place was never meant to be found!"

"What do you know?!" snarled the nameless girl.

"More than you at any rate, I have someone-

"SHUT UP!" the girl's smile was menacing. " You've outlived your usefulness Gene Starwind."

The shot cracked the air like a whip. Gene staggered backwards feeling blindly at the wound in his side.

"NO!" screamed Melfina.

Gene's eyes moved from the wound in his stomach to Melfina's face. He smiled reassuringly, eyes growing dimmer. Melfina's tears mingled with the light.

"Melfina…" Gene whispered.

His eyes closed, he dropped like a stone.

------------------

_So Melfina somehow accessed the Internet without a connection, what's that all about? and what exactly was it that she saw when she touched that data particle? This is the part where I sit smiling smugly at the computer screen because I know what's going on and for the moment you're confused beyond measure. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Oh the power..._


	4. The Debt Comes First

_Hey, sorry it took so long to update but I was laid out by this flu bug that's been skulking around leeching and sucking the life out of innocent students while they are working diligently on their Fanfic's but I'm back now! Did you miss me?_

_Bw: No-_

_FB: Wa! You didn't miss me? I'M SO ALONE!_

_BW: No-_

_FB: All aloney, on my owney! _

_BW: I WAS GOING TO SAY NO HEY!_

_FB: Oh...don't you look at me like that...BW? Old buddy old pal?_

_BW: (with Van from Escaflowne's sword) CHARGE!_

_-_

**The Debt Comes First**

" Mel?…Melfina!…Can you hear me Mel!"

Jim edged forward, a confused and scared look plastered over his young features. Melfina's eyes were expressionless, her body was stiff, her lips were tight.

'_What the hell am I supposed to do? Where's Gene when you need him? What did she mean Leyline Project: Phase 2?'_

As if reading the panicked rabble of thoughts running through Jim's head, Melfina blinked.

"Mel?" prompted Jim, a little more gently than before.

As Jim watched her, he could see the light flood back into her eyes. Her lips and shoulders slackened. She looked…human again. Shakily, she raised her hand to her head. Her big brown eyes were rimmed with tears.

"What's happened? What's wrong?" asked Jim taking another step forward.

"Where's Gene?" Melfina was looking right at Jim now, eyes desperate.

"He went out for a drink earlier," said Jim in a bemused voice, " Please tell me what's wrong Melfina! What did you mean Leyline Project: Phase 2?"

"What? Did I say something Jim?" Melfina didn't wait for a response, dismissing her questions to the matter of greater importance.

"I have to talk to G-"

The gun shot cut her off mid-sentence. She went shock white, her pupils were small and quivering.

"Oh no," she whispered. "It's already started!"

She launched into a run, heading straight through the living area to the front door, tears streaming out behind her. Jim followed, thoroughly confused, his thoughts thrown into disarray by the gun shot.

Melfina had reached the front door and had thrown it open. She stood perfectly still, silhouetting the daylight. Cautiously, Jim peered round her small frame into the street.

"Please give me a job! It's your fault I was fired in the first place Gene Starwind!"

Just outside the door, Gene stood shaking his foot, violently trying to dislodge the unmistakable form of Aisha.

"Get the hell off of me!" snapped Gene furiously. Swinging his black pistol round, he fired again.

'_So that's what the gun shot was.'_ thought Jim, relieved.

Aisha wasn't so relieved.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!"

"No, I'm trying to make you let go," explained Gene calmly. "Now let go!"

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Beside Melfina, Jim could feel her shudder, tears falling over her cheeks and cascading onto the street. Gene frowned hard at her, concern pulling at his scarred features.

" Uh Shit, what's wrong Mel?" asked Gene soothingly. He leaned forward and pulled her into his embrace. She felt Gene's strong arms close around her and she buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong Mel?" asked Aisha detaching herself from Gene's leg.

"Jim quick, close the door!" yelled Gene, egging Melfina inside. Stubbornly Aisha stuck her foot in the doorway. She smiled smugly at Gene and said:

'Now, about that job offer…"

-

"…and that's when she said Leyline Project: Phase 2" finished Jim. He and Gene looked at Melfina sitting huddled on the sofa, a blanket pulled over her trembling shoulders.

"I really don't remember saying that. I'm sorry Gene." said Melfina sadly.

"Hey, no worries, we'll find out what it all means!" said Gene, flashing a reassuring grin.

"Oh no you don't!"

Jim stood over Gene wearing the look of an authoritative parent.

"We've still got that debt to Fred Luo to pay off before we can go on another treasure hunt."

"Oh come on Jim, don't you wanna know why Melfina went nuts?" whined Gene.

"Of course I do, but the debt comes first. Besides if that White Fire guy you mentioned was a pirate there's sure to be more coming to look for us and we're short a crew member on the Outlaw Star anyway. There's no way I'm going into space one crew member short with pirates about!"

"Oh, alright." said Gene haughtily crossing his arms.

"Good," said Jim, satisfied with his partner's response. "Now, tell me about that gun the pirate used. You said it could stand up to the power of a normal caster shell no problem?"

"Yeah, he said I'd have to use a rare shell to do any sort of damage to it." said Gene in a bored voice.

"He called it on Orikalcose?"

"That's right." said Gene, puzzled.

Without saying another word, Jim wandered off, a thoughtful look lining his face.

Gene made sure he was well out of ear shot before he made to speak to Melfina.

"Okay, what happened to you?"

Melfina looked at him with startled eyes. She seemed almost embarrassed or…resentful towards him.

"It…I…"

"Look, if you don't wanna talk…" said Gene getting up gruffly.

"No Gene. It's just…"

In her mind she could see the whole dark scene play out again. Gene stood before the nameless figure. She had the caster, Gene's favourite gun. Gene's arms were held high. He was talking to her like a civilised person. The whole thing was a gesture of surrender.

It was ignored.

"You've outlived your usefulness Gene Starwind."

She couldn't hear the gun shot. All she could see was Gene's eyes on hers as he fell from this life to the next.

"…she shot you Gene." finished Melfina sobbing into her arms.

Gene didn't know how to react. The breath caught in his throat. His skin grew cold. He felt himself grab the arm of the chair and sit down, all the while his mind played back the sentence Melfina had just said.

"I searched the internet for the Orikalcose but it's a rare gun. It's hard to find." said Jim dragging a long printout sheet into the living room.

"You are aware that Aisha's eating everything she can get her hands on in the kitchen? What's wrong?" asked Jim finally looking up from his printout.

"Nothing," said Gene breathing in and regaining himself, " We can ask Fred about the the gun when we see him tomorrow."

Jim stopped dead.

"You knew it was coming Jim." said Gene in a warning tone.

"I know," groaned Jim. "But do I seriously have to come? The guy creeps me out!"

"You were the one that said 'The debt comes first', besides if I go, you go!"

Melfina watched Gene closely and sighed. He had gone pale for a second and had sat down but now he seemed perfectly fine. How could he just put something like this aside?

'_He's dealing with it in his own way,' _she thought to herself. '_I'm glad he's alright, at least for now…'_

-

_Well in this exciting chapter we find out that Gene is ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! And Aisha is now in dire need of a job. Why she's crawling back to Gene and the others when they are as broke as a window which has just had a rock thrown through it, I don't know but then Aisha was never the brightest bulb in the warehouse now was she. So next time, it's off to Fred's place! Onwards and...something..._


	5. Fred Luo's Protegee

_Tis moi! With chapter 5! (roaring applause). I am so happy that I finished chapter 5 that I will express my everlasting joy by climbing up the Empire State building wearing the v. uncomfortable laderhosen type trousers and yodal at the top of my lungs before bungee jumping off of it._

_FB: Geranamoooooooo!_

_BW: Hello? Echo! My name is insert name here_

_FB: (walking in from side screen) You really shouldn't give your name on the internet y'know, people might hold it against you and black mail you later on._

_BW: (looks at FB and then down side of Empire State building where a tiny figure is falling away on a bungee rope) How in the name of David Hasselhof's imaginary beard did you-_

_FB: (all logically) This is my FanFiction and in my FanFiction the impossible is possible and I can be in two, even three places at once._

_BW: Oooohhhhhh..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star although if I'm really nice to Father Christmas this year he might want to see about changing that._

_-_

**Fred Luo's Protégée**

Jim pulled up outside Fred Luo's place and stopped the car.

"Finally." said Aisha in an exasperated voice.

Gene swivelled round to face Jim in the passenger seat, completely ignoring Aisha's whining in the back.

"Now I know it's hard but you've gotta try not to freak out when Fred hugs you," said Gene seriously. "Or else it might be harder to get our debt dropped."

"I know," groaned Jim, shuddering as he got out of the car. He breathed in deeply, a sense of impending dread washed over him. On one side, Gene was wearing a look as if he was going to face his toughest enemy. Next to Gene, Melfina was lost in her own thoughts. She was still thinking about what had happened to her, Jim could see it in the way she kept her eyes cast down.

On his other side, Aisha stretched lazily.

"Let's go!" she yawned.

Gene and the others walked towards Fred's door. Both he and Jim had tensed up unwillingly. His hand moved towards the door. Closer…closer…Without warning, the door flew open, smacking Gene right in the face and sending him reeling backwards.

"Gene! So good to see you! You never visit anymore!" Fred ran forwards and pulled Gene, face still throbbing, into a heart felt hug. Gene's face (now complete with budding black eye) oozed discomfort but Fred just squeezed him harder.

"That's…all good Fred!" huffed Gene going purple.

" Er…Fred?" began Jim noticing Gene going slightly limp in Fred's arm. "I think Gene needs to breath now."

Locking eyes with Jim, Fred let go of Gene and bent down. Melfina caught Gene as he made to collapse and tucked one of his arms over her shoulders, propping him upright.

Fred had decided that it was Jim's turn for a hug. Jim wore them look of someone who had just been told he would have to eat crocodile insides to carry on living. After a moment of intense hugging, Fred let go and straightened.

" Well you've certainly grown since I last saw you!" observed Fred cheerfully. " I can't wait to see you in a few years!"

He winked at Jim and smiled.

"Er…thanks Fred…" said Jim stiffly.

Motioning to them to come inside, Fred led the way through his company headquarters to his office.

"Look Fred," Gene barged past Fred and entered his office, "We're here to ask you…to…"

Gene stopped, gawping at Fred's desk for a moment, completely thrown off by the person sitting in Fred's chair. He had wild, almost jagged white hair, rough cut and woven in such a way that it framed his face. His head was slightly lowered so a part of his hair fell over his eye, a streak of black ran vertically from root to tip through his hair like a flaw. He had steely grey eyes, sharp and unreadable. He looked about 16, 17ish.

"Ah yes," said Fred, peering round to gawk at what Gene found so interesting. "One of my weapons dealers. His name is Flynn Menther. I suppose you could call him my protégée as such but I don't know why, he knows more about weapons than I do. What was it you were saying?"

"Oh yeah," Gene shook himself out of his daze but he kept his eyes fixed on Flynn's. "What's an Orikalcose?"

"You came all this way to ask me-"

" It's a gun that utilises a flammable substance called Orikal to produce a multiplying effect on the shell you load into the gun. These can range anything from normal pistol shells to shot gun shells. Often known as the anti-caster because it uses Orikal, a polar opposite to the mana used in a caster. It's a rare gun to come across." explained Flynn with a slight, impressed smile.

"The guy that used it had a lighter and he lit it right before he fired, that was to light the Orikal stuff in the gun?" asked Gene ignoring Fred completely now.

"Kind of…yeah."

"How do you know so much about it?" asked Jim in an awed voice.

Flynn shrugged.

"I've handled a few in my time in the trade. It's not really a gun you forget."

"I'll say!" agreed Gene, nodding his head vigorously.

"Was there anything else you wanted or was that the reason you came all the way down here?" asked Fred standing right in front of Gene so he couldn't see Flynn anymore.

"Um…we wanted you to drop our debt?" suggested Gene innocently, having no choice but to look Fred in the eye.

To his surprise, Fred laughed.

"I can't let you do that!" exclaimed Fred wiping a rogue tear off of his face. " I need that money!"

"Oh come on Fred," complained Gene, "isn't there something else you need? A favour or something!"

"Well…"

Fred beckoned Gene closer, curiously, Gene bent inwards.

"That guy, Flynn Menther, I want you to take him back with you."

"What? Er…Fred, I like that suggestion and everything but the guy's a weapons genius, you'd be doing me a favour, not the other way round." said Gene wondering why in the name of a hot girl's ass Fred would want to get rid of someone like that.

"Yeah, he's really good with the guns but he's still a rookie when dealing with everything else. I've tried to train him up myself but he seems…well…uninterested…Goddamnit, he's a liability as he is now! He made a huge foul up with the stocks the other day inevitably loosing me a boat load of money!" said Fred by the way of an explanation.

" Why don't you just fire him?" asked Gene, scratching his ear absent-mindedly.

" Are you nuts! The guy's a weapons genius!" said Fred indignantly. " I want you to take him temporarily. Y'know, train him up for me. Until he's up to my required standards he can be your liability. Then I want him back. If you can stop and reform Twilight Suzuka the way you did then you'll have no problems with this one!"

Gene frowned thoughtfully, considering Fred's offer.

"What do you think Jim?" He turned to his partner. Jim's cheeks tinged slightly. He hadn't really wanted Gene to know he'd eavesdropped.

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye," he glanced meaningfully at Fred but it went right over Fred's head. He smiled and waved, Jim shook his head. "But I think we should go for it. In Suzuka's absence, it'll give us our 5th crew member."

"Alright," said Gene, shaking Fred's hand. " I can't believe you gave upthe remaining 70 000for this."

" Ha, when you train this guy up, I'll make twice as much back!" grinned Fred.

"Are we done here?" asked Aisha impatiently in the background.

-

_Yay! I have finally been able to introduce Flynn, Fred Luo's protegee (I can't do that funny over the top line thing. Bugger.) He's cool isn't he! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Good old Fred Luo's as gay as ever! Thanks for the reviews by the way, you guys are great! _


	6. Spare Melfina and the Red Head

_Cooee! Getting right to the point which is way unlike me. This chapter was originally part of a bigger one but now it's been split in two which means because I've already written the rough copy of chapter 7, it'll be on the net sooner. Not today though because poor little me has writer's cramp (sob)_

_BW: Awww, poor little Feather Black has writing cramp problems._

_FB: (raising cyber eyebrow) Were you being sarcastic?_

_BW: Um...(goes all shifty)...no, no, me? Sarcastic? Pft, nah!_

_FB: You were weren't you._

_BW: No, no I wasn't, it's all in your head!_

_FB: (pulls out grenade launcher) You remember my good friend the grenade launcher, don't you? (snuggles grenade launcher lovingly)_

_BW: Um...I've got to go and do...that thing I've got to do..._

_(BW runs away)_

_FB: Come back here! It'll only hurt for a second!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star. Hmmm...could ask for Outlaw Star series as ransom...if I had a hostage that is...(looks at BW with sly smile...)_

_-_

**Spare Melfina and the Red Head**

He could sense them. He could feel the shifting balance of the energy in the air as they moved. They were using Tao magic, a favourite of the Kei Pirates.

"So Flynn," Jim's voice roused him from his fierce concentration. The faint signiture he could feel seemed to evaporate on the air.

"How did you get to know Fred Luo?"

" My dad knew him." said Flynn dismissively.

"No offence but your dad must've been nuts to leave you with Fred! Was it an assistant job?"

Flynn wasn't listening. His head was tilted to one side, his steely eyes were sharp and alert. They were closing in.

"Stop the car!" Flynn snapped.

The urgency in Flynn's voice made Jim jump in his seat. He swerved onto the side of the road and slammed his foot on the brakes. The car gave out a high pitched screech and slowed to a stop. Holding his chest to stop his heart exploding, Jim swivelled round in his seat to face Flynn.

"What the hell's the ma-"

"Wait, I hear it now." said Aisha, ears twitching. "A group, coming towards us…"

Jim blinked in surprise and studied Flynn carefully.

"How did y-"

"We don't have time Jim, I need my caster."

With one last awed look at Flynn, Jim started rooting around in the front compartment for Gene's caster and a few common shells, number's 2,14 and 7. He chucked them to Gene who caught them and clasped them tight. The caster felt good in his right hand. He tucked number's 2 and 7 in his belt and loaded the number 14.

"Are you done!" growled Aisha impatiently. "I wanna get out and have some fun!"

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." said Gene as he got out of the car. He could see them in the distance travelling at a great speed towards them. He squinted and leant forwards, trying to pick White Fire out from the group, but the familiar black shape was nowhere to be seen.

"There's six of them and by the way they're moving, they're pretty skilled." Gene informed Aisha beside him.

"I already knew that." said Aisha indignantly.

"This is going to be quite tough." muttered Gene, completely ignoring Aisha's last comment.

-

In the car, Flynn cracked his knuckles and made to open the door.

"Y-you're not gonna fight them?" stuttered Jim in an astounded voice.

"Yep." said Flynn casually.

"But…I-"

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." assured Flynn stepping out to join Gene and Aisha.

"He's out of his head." Jim decided. "He's not all that much older than me and he thinks he can deal with the Kei Pirates!"

"Maybe you're underestimating him Jim, I mean we really don't know that much about him." Melfina pointed out.

" Yeah…well…" mumbled Jim, disdainfully trailing off.

-

Both Gene and Aisha felt the car give a small jolt as Flynn got out of it and came to join them.

"What are you doing out here? You don't even have a weapon!" protested Gene.

"Yeah I do," from his back pocket, Flynn pulled out a small knife.

"What good's that gonna do?"

Flynn's eyes were closed. For a moment he looked like he was in a meditative trance. The small knife before him started to give off an intense white glow, Gene shielded his eyes. Under the cover his hand provided he could see the knife lengthen like a silver snake and the small black handle bulging outwards.

"It's a sword…" Gene breathed.

The sword stopped extending and the white glow faded. Gene examined the blade in awe.

"I never leave home without it." said Flynn grinning cockily.

Gene didn't have time to ask any questions, the Kei Pirates surged forwards, each one in an individual light shield. Gene was right, there were six but only two were living beings. The rest were standard Kei Pirate machinery but…slightly different than Gene remembered. The one's Gene had fought before had had simple grey faces, one scanner eye. These looked like they were wearing masks, one side white, one side black. And instead of an eye they had either a white circle on the black side or a black circle on the white side.

"You like them?" asked one of the Kei Pirates lowering himself to the ground.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Gene keeping his caster pointed at the Kei pirate that had spoken. The Pirate smiled.

" Kill them, but spare Melfina and the red head." he ordered.

Gene hardly saw them move, they had vaulted forward and surrounded the car before Gene could even breathe.

Aisha was watching Flynn. His eyes had followed their movements precisely. Was it possible that his skills as a warrior surpassed her own if he could sense them when she could not?

Suddenly, one of them nearest to Aisha leapt forward. Following the movement with her cat-like ears, Aisha's eyes pierced like slits and she leapt forward to meet the machine. It was a brutal clash of claws in mid-air for a moment before they both dropped towards the road, still grappling as they fell.

The next one to make a move was one nearest Flynn. It's head cocked sideways as though judging him and then it came towards him. Instead of charging forwards recklessly like Aisha, Flynn stood perfectly still.

'_What's he doing? He'll be hit!'_ Gene's mind screamed at him. He watched the machine come steadily closer and still Flynn wouldn't move. It was the last straw. He spun round and pulled his caster up to the machine.

There was no need for Gene to get involved. Flynn ducked down, dodging the attack just as the machine made to swipe at him. In the same instant, Flynn had bought his sword up, penetrating the machine's chest. It was a light scratch, not nearly enough to stop the machine functioning but it was more than the machine had been able to do.

'_His timing was perfect!' _thought Gene to himself. '_Where did Fred dig this guy up from?'_

Gene didn't have time to ponder any answers. At that moment, the machine nearest him and the one nearest the car itself had both moved.

"Shit!" yelled Gene aiming his caster and firing. He had meant for the machine to be nothing but falling dust fragments but the machine dropped out of the air and landed on all fours. Gene was trapped in this face off and the others were trapped in their own.

The other machine had reached the car. It was all over.

"Jim…Melfina…" Gene whispered.

-

_So, what's so important about Melfina and Gene? Where did Flynn learn such cool skills? Why did I cut that chapter in half? Actually I can answer that one. I like making cliffhangers and I had already written the turn out to this chapter in this chapter so the cliffhanger just wasn't as good. Plus that, I like annoying people with my cliffhangers, it makes me feel powerful. Hehe._


	7. Unfinished Business, Suzuka's Hunt

_Finally the second part of my annoying cliffhanger is up. Took longer than I thought due to some glitches with the end bit but it works now. And...SUZUKA'S IN THIS ONE! Whoop, whoop! (FB does konga)_

_BW: Like you said, finally! Took you long enough getting chapter 7 up. You promised it to me yesterday!_

_FB: (flustered) But I had 6 hours of tech and I was attacked by a guy in an SUV!_

_BW: Attacked? Come on, the guy pulled your mum over and yelled at her. If it was that bad she wouldn't've been laughing!_

_FB: But I'm...traumatised from it...I may never learn to drive now!_

_BW: Stop being such a cry author._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star, hmpf, the ransom didn't work. Must devise new plan._

_-_

**Unfinished Business, Suzuka's Hunt**

Out of nowhere, the sound of a thunder slash seemed to split the ground in two. The machine by the car had to spring back to avoid being torn in half.

Everything stopped. All watched the hazy figure walk forward through the gradually clearing smoke.

Her usual white kimono had been traded in for a sleek black one but it was still lined with her usual red sash. Her wooden sword was hanging limply from her right hand, her enticing brown eyes were analysing the scene before her.

" Four on three doesn't seem fair now does it." said Suzuka, a smile lining her lips. "Would you like me to lend you a hand Gene?"

"Suzuka!" exclaimed Gene, gun still locked on the machine. "Your help would be…"

The machine came at him again. He launched himself sideways and fired the number 2.

"…much appreciated." he finished.

Suzuka bought her sword in front of her and met the last machine's attack head on. Suzuka didn't even need a moment to catch her breath, her wooden sword cracked on the ground like a whip. The machine had to weave a path sideways to escape Suzuka's onslaught.

"You're more advanced than previous Kei Pirate toys but you're no match for my techniques." said Suzuka bringing her sword above her head.

The machine couldn't fathom what happened next. Suzuka slashed down and then sideways in cross technique that seemed to cut the atmosphere itself into quarters. The machine had nowhere to go. A pile of scrap parts littered the road.

On another part of the road, Gene stood facing the machine.

"One shell left," he told himself. Carefully he reached into his belt for the number 7. His fingers brushed two shells. The number 9 shell he had almost used on White Fire in the pub the other day. He fingered it lightly in a moment of indecision and loaded it in. As though sensing Gene deciding on a course of action, the machine launched itself towards him.

"Eat this!" Gene howled firing the number 9. The shell collided with the machine and a black ball seemed to form, indenting it's face.

Gene knew what would come next.

Electric ripples severed the air, cutting into the machine's metal and wearing away it's circuits. As a lasting effect the ripples turned into a massive force which blew the machine into the two Kei Pirates. All three were thrown backwards into a heap on the road. The machine was mangled beyond recognition, the two Kei Pirates did not get up again.

A raging agony gripped Gene. It felt like every nerve ending in his body had been set on fire. Static shocks ran over his body sucking precious life force from his body. The pain was unbearable, he threw his head back and screamed.

Almost as soon as it had started, it stopped. Gene was left down on one knee, struggling for breath. When he finally felt he had the strength to stand up, the fight between Flynn and his machine was over. He had a single scratch down one side of his face but it wasn't deep, it wouldn't scar. He stood with one foot over his beheaded machine, wiping away the small drops of blood that were weaving away from his scratch down towards his chin.

Aisha and the last machine were still moving, slowly circling each other, each expecting the other to move first. Aisha's cat-like eyes were sweeping the machine as she stepped sideways, scanning the machine for any weakness she could exploit. There were hardly any, the pirates had upgraded their technology quite a bit since their last encounter. The machine mimicked her moves exactly, waiting for the right moment when she made a move that would jeopardise her life.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of black. Suzuka. Standing with Gene and Flynn, wooden sword gripped readily by her side.

'_What's Suzu doing here?'_

The machine sensed the waver in concentration and the lull in the precise steps Aisha had taken. It launched forwards, a profound movement that Aisha almost missed. On a reflex rather than thoughtful planning she propelled herself backwards onto her hands and kicked the machine up into the air. It was the move that finished the match.

The machine was catapulted clean over Jim's car. It knew that it had lost when it started plummeting out of the sky and blacked out before it hit the ground, shutting down before it was actually defeated.

Aisha turned to the others beaming triumphantly.

"A machine that knows when it's beaten, go figure!" she called out.

"You're a riot Aisha," mumbled Gene wearily.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" he asked Suzuka eyeing the mess on the road and wondering whether or not they should save the questions for later and make a quick getaway before the police arrived and blamed them for the damages.

"A hunt." said Suzuka simply.

Gene gawped at her cluelessly.

"A hunt?"

"Yes. I've been chasing him for a long time. And then I heard he was after you and Melfina so I came back to see if he would show up."

"Who is this guy you're looking for?" Gene asked curiously.

"He is known as White Fire."

-

The shadowed figure watched the events unfold before her and heard the assassin speak of White Fire. He was drawing too much attention to himself. And Gene Starwind was asking too many questions.

He would have to be dealt with.

"I want the Twilight Generals on this." she hissed venemously.

-

_So Suzuka's back and she's looking for White Fire! Why? How does she know him? And who are the Twilight Generals? Not to mention the 'shadowed figure'? Had fun with the fight scene. Just in case you're wondering about the guy in the SUV. I had a lot of stuff to take home for tech yesterday and we were blocking up the road (I didn't mean to I swear) and he started beeping and driving slowly forwards and I did try to get a move on but my bag got caught to my shoulder so I couldn't move. When we did get out the way, he chased us down the street and started yelling at us when he eventually made us stop. Mum was laughing because she didn't care and found it hilarious but I pretty much had a nervous breakdown in the seat next to her._


	8. Lost Memories

_Yay! Chapter 8! (manic exclamation marks that won't appear on screen). So this chapter is dedicated to Flynn's flashbacks so I apologise to those reading if it's not that clear in my layout. But if you don't get the general idea you can tell me and I'll change it. Also this chapter is a little longer than some of the others I've written. So enjoy!_

_BW: Flynn! Argh! (melts)_

_FB: Am I good or what?_

_BW: I got to read it before everyone else too! _

_FB: You're not supposed to tell everyone! (clamps hand over BW's mouth and mumbling) They'll all want sneak previews!_

_BW: Mmmmmpppppfffff (rips hand off) This is friend's priviledge though, not to mention payment for the portrait I did!_

_FB: (awed and staring into distance) It was so life like... (glomps Flynn in mind)_

_Flynn: Argh!_

_FB: He's getting away!_

_BW: CHARGE!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or characters but Flynn is mine! ALL MINE!_

_-_

**Lost Memories**

He stood on the edge of a ruined city. Black smog thickened the air making it impossible to determine the extent of the damage done, but he knew.

He took an uncertain step forward, hand brought over his eyes to protect them from the glowing embers caught in the torrents of smoke. His light footsteps scattered ashes on the ground.

He shifted through the rubble like a phantom, only stopping when detailed stones caught his eye through the fog. It had been an elaborate city, the cravings on the stones indicated as much.

He carried on, not sure where he was going yet his feet seemed to know the way. He knew this place.

Suddenly something loomed out of the fog. A great stone wall making a never-ending barrier in front of him. This too was etched with intricate carvings, he stepped up to the wall to feel them gently. He could feel the story beneath his fingers. His brow furrowed, this story wasn't new to him either.

He recoiled from the wall, heart throbbing madly in his chest.

As if on cue, a woman's voice rang out over the dead city.

"Don't let it happen again…"

-

Flynn's eyes snapped open, he sat bolt upright, a cold sweat breaking out over his forehead. His hand shot to his heart to hold it in his chest.

"That dream...again…" he muttered taking a deep breath to calm himself.

Swinging his legs round he stood up from the temporary sofa bed and ambled into the kitchen. It had been too short notice to set Flynn up with a proper bed so he had had to make do with the couch. Agitatedly, he massaged a stiff neck and sat down with a nearly empty milk carton. He sniffed the milk and scowled.

"Flynn?"

Wearily, Flynn glanced over at the kitchen doorway where Melfina stood, a troubled and concerned expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" she asked keeping her eyes downcast. Flynn stared at her. She was almost…embarrassed.

'_She's so human.' _thought Flynn to himself. '_Her emotions are just as complex and they change so quickly.'_

"I'm okay, just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure? What was your dream about?" asked Melfina coming to sit down.

At that moment, Gene stuck his head round the doorway. His eyes were glued shut against the light from the window and his face was slightly pale. His hair spiked out at odd and vertical angles where he had tossed about in the night. They were classic signs that Gene had a hangover.

"What's for breakfast?" Gene asked, slightly slurring his words.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just like a drink? Or did you have enough last night?"

Blearily, Gene looked down at Jim who was standing just behind him with his arms crossed in a frustrated manner.

'_Here we go.' _Gene rolled his eyes and braced himself.

"I can't believe you just went out like that again last night, we've only just cleared our debt to Fred and we're supposed to be saving our funds to help Melfina out. What are you playing at!"

"Look Jim," said Gene leaning on Jim's head. "I only had a couple of pints. I didn't rack up that much of a bar tab!"

"Yeah, you sure look like you didn't." mumbled Jim sarcastically. Swatting Gene's hand away he went to sit down at the table next to Flynn.

Watching Jim sit down, Gene noticed Flynn for the first time.

"I need to talk to you." he said walking over.

"About what?" asked Flynn indifferently.

"Have you ever been up in a ship before?"

"Yeah, it's the only way to get around in space." said Flynn in a mocking tone.

"I meant have you had any working experience, like were you a pilot or a gunner?" growled Gene defensively.

"I can pilot." said Flynn without hesitation. " I'm not bad either."

Gene nodded, brow furrowed as he tried to work out the floor plan in the cock pit of the Outlaw Star.

"If Gilliam can run some virtual flight simulations I can test your skills." he muttered thoughtfully.

"I'd be happy to assist you Gene!"

Gilliam's sudden appearance from nowhere made Gene jump. He spun round and pointed an accusing finger at the small pink maintenance robot.

"Don't do that you rust bucket!" yelled Gene.

"Rust bucket!" exclaimed Gilliam in an insulted tone. "I'll have you know that I-"

"Am the most advanced 'ship' in the universe, we know. You don't have to keep on harping about it!"

Sighing exasperatedly, Jim walked back out of the kitchen throwing a 'Melfina, I'm skipping breakfast!' over his shoulder as he left.

Melfina completely ignored Gene and Gilliam's argument in the background, too busy concentrating on making breakfast. Flynn was watching Gilliam.

'_First Melfina, now this Gilliam thing. These people have some advanced technology on their hands.'_

_-_

Gene's sweaty hands gripped the controls. He swerved left and right past the acute missiles that had been fired from the enemy craft.

"How long until we can jump to sub-ether?" shouted Gene.

"Newton Reactors 1 and 4 malfunctioning. They're seismic missiles!" said Melfina's voice from the navigation chamber.

"Reactors 1 and 4..." whispered Flynn.

-

"Reactors 1 and 4 are down but we're only going up for a cruise. You still up for it?"

Flynn felt himself nod, excitement swelling in his chest. He looked up at the girl before him adoringly. She had barren white hair like his, cascading down her back in falling folds. Her skin was the same pale colour as his. He knew this girl. She was-

-

"Flynn!"

"Huh?" Flynn's head snapped back violently and hit the seat. He grit his teeth together painfully and rubbed his sore scalp.

"I need you to re-rout all power to reactors 2 and 3." snapped Gene urgently.

"We still won't be able to jump to sub-ether." Flynn pointed out. His head gave a painful twang and he grimaced.

A slight smile flickered across Gene's face. So he knew what he was talking about when he said he could pilot after all.

"Pressure's building." Melfina's voice cut through Gene's thoughts.

"Gilliam!" Gene whined. "I thought this was supposed to be a real life simulation, not Die Hard!"

"I'm supposed to put you in any sort of situation to monitor the speed of your reactions." explained Gilliam's voice calmly.

"Yeah, but not all at once!" Gene yelled.

"If y-"

"Done." The simple word cut Gilliam off mid-sentence. Flynn's slackened hands hovered over switches and joy sticks.

"Pressure's dropping back to normal." informed Melfina's voice in a flat tone.

"That was quick. How did you know what to do? It usually takes people a while to get used to the positioning of the controls in an unfamiliar ship but you seem to know where everything is like the back of your hand!" exclaimed Gene disbelievingly.

"I had a ship like this once…" Flynn's voice was distant.

-

She stood over him, watching his hands work over the intricate controls of the space ship. Her eyes and smile radiated pride.

"You really have the knack don't you."

"You think so!" Flynn asked in an astounded voice.

"There's no doubt that you were born to fly the stars." said the girl.

'_who are you?' _

-

Flynn stood up suddenly. From what Gene could see in the dim light, Flynn's shoulders were stiff, his face was taut.

"Are you done with your tests?"

"Uh…um…I guess so." stuttered Gene. "What's going on Flynn?"

"Nothing." he assured simply. With a face like thunder, Flynn tramped passed Gene's seat and Melfina's navigation chamber opening the door to the cock pit and leaving without a word.

"What's his problem?" huffed Gene lazing back in his seat.

Flynn stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath leaning against the bridge.

"What was that all about?" he asked himself dryly.

The girl's image swam in front of his face. Who the hell was she? Why couldn't he remember her!

-

Silence.

He was in a deep darkness. A darkness that ensnared his senses, made it difficult to focus. He reached out for her hand but she wasn't there. She never would be again.

His eyes fluttered open.

For a moment his vision was blurred, out of focus, as though he had been away for a long time and his eyes weren't used to being used. He breathed in slowly and let his vision clear in it's own time. The first thing he saw was the twisted metal fragments that once made up the ceiling of the ship. Something had happened. What? Why couldn't he remember?

He made to sit up and a low groan escaped him. He pulled his hand up to his head to feel it but recoiled when he felt something sticky. Blood.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself.

Picking his way through the ruins of the ship he found his way outside. The land he entered was a black wasteland. The sky was pitch black, the ground was ash grey. Embers still fragmented the sky. There had been something here, recently by the looks of things. What was left behind the destruction was a hollow shell, a ghost of what was originally there.

What was left was him.

-

Flynn pulled back from the edge of the bridge, hands shaking. His frightened eyes looked over the Outlaw Star. That ship. He had been in one like that before. He smiled to himself.

"I've never had memories as clear as those before, just the dream. It looks like I might find the answers I'm looking for if I stick with Gene and his crew."

Standing tall he walked across the bridge towards the space port elevator.

-

_So in this chapter we've found out a little bit more about the mysterious Mr Flynn. But what happened to him? Why can't he remember? And when will I get around to mentioning what the Twilight Generals have to do with anything! They were only in a minute paragraph in the previous chapter. Not to mention the old favourites, who shot Gene in chapter 3? What is the 'Leyline Project:Phase 2'? And...and...TOO MANY QUESTIONS! But all shall be answered eventually. Same bat time, same bat channel._


	9. The Twilight Generals

_Chapter 9 up! Woop, woop! This one's about the same length as usual, sorry about that. _

_BW: Well that's just not good enough is it._

_FB: I'm sorry but it works because of the next chapter and I made a really good cliffhanger in this one._

_BW: (twitchy eyed) Cliff...hanger?..._

_FB: Erm...(seeing look on BW's face) Did I say cliffhanger, I meant...oh no!_

_BW: Argh!_

_(FB runs away)_

_BW: Come back here, you coward!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series although government officials might want to give it to me as a peace offering when I leave the alien space craft. I come in peace._

_-_

**The Twilight Generals**

From his vantage point on the rooftop, White Fire could see all. He stood on the edge, masked by the shadows of the night, with his eyes locked on the building labelled: 'Starwind and Hawking Enterprises'.

"Got you."

Reaching through the darkness, he fingered the handle of his Orikalcose. But…

Something caught his eye. With lightening reactions his eyes had taken in every minute detail of the five silhouettes standing in the space port before the grappler ship the Outlaw Star. He knew them all instantly and when he spoke his voice a smile.

"So she sent The Twilight Generals? That means her trust in my judgement is wearing thin."

For a brief moment, his darkened form could just be picked out from the shadows but in the blink of an eye, the form dispersed. White Fire was gone.

-

Jim was the first to stir. He rolled over groggily, listening to the approaching footsteps. What kind of client came at…

He glared morbidly at the clock.

…2:28am!

Blindly, he reached out to poke Flynn.

"Flynn…Flynn?…Flynn! Wake up you lazy-"

"Wha?…I'm up." groaned Flynn flicking Jim's finger off of his back. He sat up.

"Whassamatter?" Flynn asked barely moving his mouth.

"Someone's coming." said Jim, more alert.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Flynn. "It's bloody 2:30 in the morning!"

The swift rap on the door roared out through the silence in the building.

"Go and get Gene." instructed Flynn warily.

Nodding in understanding, Jim slipped through the slightly open bedroom door.

Flynn kicked the door wide open and edged towards the front of the building. His hand fell on the smooth handle but he didn't turn it.

"State your business here." called Flynn formally through the door.

"I won't sugar coat it. We're here for Melfina and the red head with the caster." said the man on the other side. His voice was close to the door.

At the top of the stairs, Jim started. He knew that voice.

"What's the matter Jim?" asked Melfina urgently.

"Nothing." said Jim in a confused voice.

"Well aren't we suddenly Mr and Mrs Popular." muttered Gene loading up an automatic pistol and his trusty caster.

Below, Aisha and Suzuka had already joined Flynn at the front door. Aisha's fur bristled, her claws flexed at the thought of battle.

"Now open the door!" insisted another voice.

"Make us!" shouted Aisha angrily.

"Your call." said the man on the other side.

Flynn picked it up before the others. Pushing Aisha aside hesiezed Suzuka's kimono and threw her down on the floor along with himself.

The explosion tore threw the wall like a meteorite. A great bang erupted through the wall and although Flynn and the others had their eyes closed, the searing light still seemed to blind them. Shards of plaster and wood shot over the room like bullets, Gene had to ram into Jim and Melfina to get them down in time.

All of this took place in the space of about twenty seconds. They stepped through the rubble.

"How many are there Osaka?"

"4 fighters, 2 bystanders according to The Midnight Eye." explained the one known as Osaka.

The one nearest the back smiled a smile with no emotion.

"I have foreseen this, you don't need me."

Without further discussion he turned on his heel and walked from the building. As he left, Flynn felt a significant shift in the energies in the air. He had power. More than Flynn had ever felt.

"4 on 4, I get the assassin." hissed Akira. She eyed Suzuka licking her lips. Hearing this, Suzuka pushed Flynn's arm off and readied her wooden sword.

"I want the Ctarl Ctarl." said the younger of the two women stepping forward. Aisha's narrow eyes followed her. She expected her face to masked with the look of a murderer but her face was kind and gentle.

"She's yours Hexen." said Osaka, hand twitching in agreement. His sharp eyes scanned the last one, the man who had spoken before.

"Which one do you want?"

"Gene Starwind." said the man. His eyes were positioned on the top of the stairwell but he wasn't looking at Gene, he was watching Jim.

Jim shivered.

"That means I have you."

Osaka's yellowed eyes regarded Flynn judgementally.

Flynn met his look as though meeting his challenge and stood up.

It was a 1on 1 even match when they had originally outnumbered the Outlaw Star crew. They were toying with them.

Suzuka struck first.

"I've had enough!"

Her wooden sword sliced through the air with deadly force. But Akira knew the rhythms of Suzuka's attack and vaulted backwards bending her body into impossible shapes. The sword cut through the wall like hot butter and Akira remained standing.

Their eyes interlocked.

"Come and get me assassin."

Suzuka thrust forward and plunged her sword into Akira's form. At the last moment Akira shifted outside in a movement too quick for even Suzuka's eyes.

At the same time, Gene had bought out the automatic pistol and had fired at his chosen opponent. The bullet ripped through the air. Gene smirked cockily.

"Bull's eye!"

"Not quite." Gene spun round. The figure of his opponent was crouched low on the opposite side of the stairwell. His frame was still, Jim's struggling frame wasn't.

"Gene, help! Gene!"

Jim felt the prick of the gun nozzle on his neck and was silenced.

-

_So in this chapter we're given a lot more information about these weird Twilight General people but who is the guy fighting Gene and how the hell does Jim know him? Also why does everyone keep coming after Gene and Mel? What do they know that the Outlaw Star crew doesn't? And no offence to them or anything but they are in some deep shit with these Twilight Generals. Anyway as usual, the annoying cliffhanger will be sorted out next chapter...if you can stand to wait that long...(manic laughter)_


	10. Cat and Mouse

_Heya! Me again with Chapter 10! It seems that last chapter I made it a little bit hard to follow in who was saying and doing what so in this one I've tried to make sure that you can tell whose who and what the hell's going on. Sorry about the last one. It happens to the best of us! I REALLY hope I worked it all out okay this time._

_BW: You better've worked it out this time!_

_FB: I thought the last one was okay! It was okay in my mind honest!_

_BW: Pink fluffy monkeys! ARGH! They're coming to get me!_

_FB: (to viewers) The sheer brilliance of chapter 10 has made the poor thing go insane._

_BW: And you're saying I wasn't insane before!_

_FB: (thoughtfully) Hmmm, let me see..._

_BW: (outraged) WHAT!_

_FB: Well, you could have done a lot more with the randomness in...erm...oop, lost train of thought again._

_BW: Didn't you mean oops instead of oop?_

_FB: Hmmm...no it's oop._

_(BW blinks)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series (bursts into tears and exits stage left)_

_-_

**Cat and Mouse**

Aisha backed away from Hexen defensively. The gentleness in her face had completely thrown Aisha off. She wore the same expression as Melfina. How could Aisha strike someone like that!

"It's simple bad luck really." said the girl walking forwards. "To get someone like me."

"What do you mean?" asked Aisha. Her elbow brushed the side of the kitchen door as she backed into it.

"I look just like her don't I. The bio-android Melfina?"

Aisha snarled at her and lunged, charging forwards with unparalleled force.

Hexen's smiling face lapsed into a laugh.

'_Why is she laughing?'_

Aisha struck. Her claws swiped down on Hexen's kind face threatening to cut her to shreds.

But something was wrong. Hexen had moved.

Hitting nothing, Aisha spun round in mid-air and landed with her feet digging into the ground for friction.

"How could you move so fast?" asked Aisha unable to keep the awe from her voice.

Hexen's smile broadened.

"I didn't move Ctarl Ctarl, your aim was off."

Aisha breathed out furiously, readying herself for another charge.

-

Flynn and Osaka stood perfectly still, locked in a silent, internal battle. Flynn's sword was held slightly erect before him, Osaka had a black shot gun held limply by his side.

Eyes unmoving, Flynn shifted the gravel beneath his feet. Osaka watched him, he was like a coiled spring.

Suddenly Flynn attacked. He leapt forward, bringing his sword over his head in a great arc. Osaka grinned and shook his head. With one quick up thrust he had bought up his shot gun and had fired at Flynn.

Hurtling through the air, Flynn saw the flash as the gun was fired and changed the angle of his sword. The bullet struck the sword and Flynn was thrown backwards by the impact.

"You have skill." said Osaka, an air of impression in his voice.

Flynn made to stand up but the collected force of the shot gun shell had winded him, he doubled over.

"I hate wasting talent." spat Osaka venomously.

He bought up the gun to Flynn's face and suddenly Flynn was staring into a dark precipice. His sword lay slack in one hand, the other was clenched into a fist.

-

"Melfina!"

Melfina's tearful eyes met Gene's over the stairwell.

"I want you to go to the Outlaw Star, Gilliam can protect you much easier than I can."

"But-" Melfina started to protest.

"I won't let him get by and I won't let him hurt Jim."

Gene's eyes radiated flame. He meant what he said.

"Alright." agreed Melfina grudgingly.

The man holding Jim had heard everything. He knew he could get Melfina easily if he wanted to but he wasn't interested in her. No matter what Osaka or The Midnight Eye said.

"What's your name kid?"

"J-Jim." Jim stuttered.

"Jim…" he repeated.

Jim felt the grasp on his neck lessen.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

Once again, Jim felt the man's hand slip away. He could move his neck from side to side. Struggling slightly, he turned to look at the man keeping him from escaping.

The darkness veiled him, Jim couldn't see much.

"Let Jim go!" shouted Gene.

The man was shaken from his daze. Carefully he stood up, taking Jim with him.

"You have a light bomb in your pocket next to the caster, when I let the kid go, use it and tell the others to scatter if they're still able to move."

"You're helping us!" exclaimed Gene, mouth open.

"For the time being. I don't want to capture you just yet, you who wields the caster."

"But…" Gene trailed off.

Bending down once again, the man took his hand away from Jim's neck. Jim didn't waste a second in sprinting forwards and getting behind Gene.

"Now…" whispered the man.

"Throw the light bomb Gene!" yelled Jim.

Gene thrust his hand into his back pocket and pushed the timer.

"Everyone! Scatter!" he screamed.

The bomb landed just before Osaka's feet. Knowing what it was instantly, Flynn ducked under the gun and lurched sideways.

The bomb detonated. The intense white flash engulfed the building and lit the sky making it seem like the middle of the day. They were all blinded, Hexen, Osaka, Akira and the man who had told them to use the bomb. In the white chaos, Gene and the others scattered as instructed. When the bright ferocity cleared, they were long gone.

-

Melfina ran towards the ship, heart pumping wildly. The darkened frame of the Outlaw Star loomed in front of her. Under normal circumstances it would have looked nightmarishly hostile to her but in this situation she was flooded with a sense of relief.

She never saw the hand as it pierced the darkness and grabbed her round the waist. Melfina was pulled backwards with a violent jolt leaving her sprawled out on the cold concrete floor of the space port.

"Melfina?"

"What do you want?" Melfina's voice trembled slightly as she answered him. She left her face turned away, one cheek pressing the harsh stone floor.

"You do not need to fear me." the figure said in a bored voice. "I'm not here for you."

"Who are you?" asked Melfina, fearful and curious.

"My name is Vega, the last of the Twilight Generals." replied the figure dismissively. "I have a message for Gene Starwind. Tell him if he wants to know what Leyline Project: Phase 2 then he should go to the ruins of Mortalis. He's smart enough, he'll work it out. Or if not then I'm sure you will Melfina."

Melfina focused hard through the dark to make out Vega's face. But the darkness disorientated her making it difficult to make out any details.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Melfina gently.

"You are destined to know." She could sense the look on his face.

"It is destined to happen again."

He pivoted round on one foot so his back was facing her before he walked off. She stood up, watching him leave, his words swimming in her head.

"Mortalis…" she whispered.

-

Suzuka stepped lightly through the veiled streets. Her eyes probed into every crack and crevice as she moved. She knew Akira was behind her somewhere, watching her.

"Stop hiding." she said in a soft voice.

There was a slight hesitation before Akira stepped up.

"I must commend your formidable skills Suzuka but assassins far more skilled have failed to hit me."

Suzuka thrashed forward. Judging her movements, Akira dodged her, catapulting her body backwards. Suzuka's eyes glinted. Akira cocked her head to one side and bought out a small knife.

"This is all I need to defeat you." She said, her smile was deadly.

'_She can move her body in any direction, any angle. What if my attack hit every angle at the same time…'_

Suzuka took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I need to wrap this up quickly. I have an engagement I can't be late for."

Akira's eyes sparked aggressively.

"What could be more important than fighting for your life?"

Akira manoeuvred forwards. It was exactly the move Suzuka had been waiting for. She bought her sword down like a whip, it cracked on the floor and vibrated. The force seemed to create a storm. Suddenly Akira was fighting a current of wind made of swords. The cuts appeared on her legs, her arms, her face. She howled in pain and dropped to the floor.

As if reacting to this, the storm died down.

"What do you call that technique?" she asked Suzuka without looking up.

"Violet Hurricane." replied Suzuka.

"Odd name." said Akira, frowning.

"Odd technique." said Suzuka.

"This isn't over. I will beat you Twilight Suzuka."

Suzuka didn't say anything. She turned from Akira, walking down a side alley to get to the space port.

-

Flynn staggered through the streets clutching his stomach. The impact of the bullet really had taken its toll on him, normally he would be over the effects by now.

Doggedly he looked up at the local pub sign. He was still a ways from the space port.

"This isn't good." he murmured to himself.

"It doesn't look like you're in any condition to fight me."

Flynn saw Osaka's yellowed eyes before he emerged from the dark

"What was that gun? That wasn't an ordinary shot gun." said Flynn questioningly.

Osaka grinned.

"It's a force launcher. A gun that feeds on the stamina of the individual firing it. Even if you block it the way you did, the impact should do the same sort of damage. Frankly, I'm surprised you're still standing."

"Thanks." Flynn's voice was lined with pain. He tried to focus as Osaka hovered over him but his vision blurred threateningly. He heaved to pull up his sword.

Emptily, Osaka flicked his sword away.

"You're no threat to me boy and you're not my specified target. For now, I'll let you live, you have talent, I hate wasting talent."

Osaka drew back and glanced at Flynn's stomach for a moment. As an afterthought he said:

"I'd get that seen to if I were you."

Flynn breathed out raggedly, feeling himself fade a little. When he regained himself, Osaka had vanished.

-

_So, what exactly will they find at this Mortalis place? Why was the only nameless Twilight General so interested in Jim? What exactly was the extent of the damage done to Flynn? Actually, why is that last Twilight guy nameless? All questions shall be answered when I get around to answering them. Once again...OH THE POWER!_


	11. Finish Line

_N.B I'm sorry but my computer has decided to commit suicide and won't let me have the lines that tell you there'sa shift of time or something going on at the same time somewhere else, you know what I mean. Anyway I replaced the lines with x's until I can get them back. Please bare with me. Anyway, onto normal author's note (however normal that is...)_

_Tis me, FB! Hey that rhymed! (frames page and puts it in National hall of crappy rhyming) So this is the fabled chapter 11! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, I've been having my bedroom decorated and I had a little bit of a problem sorting out this chapter but it's all good! Anyway, onto the real news...BW IS ON FANFICTION! FB throws congratulations party For all you Escaflowne fans out there, BW's FanFic is called 'Tangled Destiny' so Read and Review if you love Escaflowne on behalf of my pal!_

_BW: Yeah...what she said!_

_FB: You're up, you're up, you're up, you're up...(bounces manically up and down)_

_BW: (going cross-eyed) Yup! And I know what's happening and you don't! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_FB: Tell me!_

_BW: No._

_FB: Tell me!_

_BW: No._

_FB: TELL ME!_

_BW: NO!_

_FB: (slipping truth serum into her drinking water) Tell me?_

_BW: (breaths in and...)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Oultaw Star series but I am in the process of stalking the producers until they get paranoid enough to sell/give it to me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Finish Line**

Gene dragged Jim through the last of the deserted streets towards the space port and the bulk of the Outlaw Star. The familiar shape of his ship seemed to put Gene slightly at ease. It was a finish line.

Letting Jim go, he slowed to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked rubbing his sore wrist where Gene had gripped it.

"Just tell me, did you know that guy? The one that helped us?"

Jim stiffened involuntarily.

"Why would you think that?"

"He sure seemed to know you."

Before Jim could answer there was a magnified shift behind them. Gene spun round, this time pointing his caster off into the dark.

Jim backed into the wall of a nearby building and cowered.

"Who's there? Sow yourself asshole!" Gene barked.

The two in the dark obeyed Gene's command without hesitation. One figure was leaning heavily on the other with snow white hair and one black streak cutting through his sweating face. Flynn. Supporting him was a women with cat-like qualities about her appearance, platinum hair and paw like hands, she herself looked weakened. Aisha.

Seeing Flynn in such a bad condition, fighting for breath, Jim stepped forward and took his other arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Jim softly.

"Internal wounds…from impact of …bullet." said Flynn breathing heavily.

"We've got to get him to the Outlaw Star Gene! Mel's the only one that can handle this!" said Jim panicking.

Gene glanced at Flynn and then out at the open space port. Outside the maze of the streets there was no cover. Their pursuers could attack them from all sides. They would have to make a break for it.

"When I say, I want you to move. There's no cover until we get to the Outlaw Star so it's gonna be a case of moving as fast as you can. I'll cover you from behind." Gene told the others authoritatively.

"Some plan Gene." groaned Jim sarcastically, unable to keep the worry from his voice.

"You got a better idea hot shot!" Gene and Jim shot sparks at each other over the dark.

"We don't have time for this, I'll cover you as well."

Gene nearly had a heart attack. Somehow Suzuka had got behind him and had stood, wearing that same different expression, without any of them noticing. Cautiously, Gene patted his chest to calm his heart and glared at Suzuka.

"You're late!" he said for lack of something better to say.

Suzuka shook her head wearily and moved forwards making to scout the area. Gene followed her example and edged into the clearing.

Silence.

Gene shuffled out a little more, made bold by the lack of enemy action.

Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gilliam?"

"Yes Melfina?" Gilliam looked down into Melfina's sorrowful yet defiant face.

"I…I want you to do a search for me. Are there legitimate co-ordinates in our database to the place known as Mortalis?"

"One moment please." There was a brief pause as Gilliam scanned the database of stored navigation codes. Melfina stared up into Gilliam's computer, a mixture of hope and fear etched into her slender face. What had Vega meant about finding some answers in Mortalis? What did it have to do with Leyline Project: Phase 2?

"Melfina, there are legitimate co-ordinates for the place you are looking for. Are you okay? You look troubled."

Melfina's smile was strained, hiding strong emotions.

"I'm fine. Listen Gilliam, wherever Gene tells you to go, I want you to take us to Mortalis."

Gilliam didn't know how to react to this, completely stunned by Melfina's blatant disregard for the future order put down by a higher ranking crew member.

"But Melfina, why would you want to go against Gene's plans! He's the captain!"

"There's…something I need to see." said Melfina vaguely.

"Understood Melfina." said Gilliam's voice doubtfully.

Suddenly, the sound of shooting started up outside, filtering through the complicated fibres of her thoughts. Swiftly she ran to the window and watched the pinprick figures below. She could just make out Gene's shocking red as a gunshot illuminated the scene. A moment later he had disappeared under an enemy swarm.

"Gene!" she screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aisha was the one who saw it, her cat-like eyes were the only ones to penetrate and see past the illusions of the dark.

"Gene, to your left!"

Gene's eyes shot round to the left to confront what looked like a gathering army of Kei Pirate machines. They surged and wove through the night like a dark sea. Staring transfixed, Gene switched his caster for his automatic pistol. The sheer number of the machines told him this was a pointless battle to fight, why waste caster shells when he would simply be holding them off for a while? The Twilight Generals were nowhere in sight.

"Ready Suzuka?"

Suzuka swung her sword in front of her in her usual fighting stance.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He turned to Jim. "Go now!"

Jim and Aisha stumbled forwards, trying to keep Flynn balanced between them. The machines ignored them and charged towards Gene and Suzuka instead. Gene aimed his pistol, pressuring the trigger to shoot but…

Suzuka stepped forwards and her sword cut through the air in a horizontal lightning strike. The machines were thrown backwards and torn apart in mid-air.

Gene blinked and gawked at her.

"Just what exactly have you been doing these past few months! You know, you could happily challenge Aisha for strongest woman in the universe."

Suzuka shot a black look at him.

"You should be glad Aisha didn't hear that Gene. I'll let you handle the next one."

The second line of machines came together with the third. Gene and Suzuka each took one on. Suzuka hacked through the ranks, plunging her sword into each machine using and array of fine tuned techniques. She heard the gun shot as the pistol was fired and turned to see if he had made it. All she could see were the countless, formless faces as the machines swarmed in and overwhelmed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene!"

Was that Melfina's voice?

He grit his teeth, reaching for his caster in the compact space and holding his breath. His lungs felt as though they had shrivelled up. The increasing weight of the machines as they piled on top of him out a vast pressure on his heart. He would die of either suffocation or a heart attack if he didn't do something fast.

Suddenly he could feel the smooth handle of the caster beneath him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flash of caster magic ignited the sky. The increasing dome of machines erupted suddenly like a timed firework and disintegrated into a mass of parts raining down from the sky.

Gene stood in the centre taking a few deep, revitalising breaths.

Suzuka was impressed. Gene should have been blown away with the rest of them but there wasn't even a scratch on him.

He heaved himself up.

"What took you so long?" asked Suzuka as the two pelted towards the Outlaw Star after the others.

"Oh give me a break Suzuka!" Gene snarled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidden by the cover the shrouded streets provided, The Twilight Generals watched Gene and Suzuka as they boarded the ship. Osaka growled heavily, eyes manic.

"I don't know what this is about Vega but it better be good. This is the first time I have failed to hit my target and it is going to be the last!"

Vega's smiling face never wavered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Melfina's going to take Vega up on his hint eh? So what exactly does this Mortalis place have to do with Leyline Project Phase 2 anyway? and what does Vega know that no-one else does? And IS FLYNN OKAY? I mean with the bullet and the shooting and the rasping and- (Flynn fans maul FB)_

_N.B I do not own the FanFic, the FanFic owns me. It is just using me as a host body to make it's story into written words...or something wisdomatic like that._


	12. ReRout

_SNOW DAY! OH MY GOD! I cannot believe how much it's snowing outside, it hasn't stopped since 7:00am this morning and it's jsut coming up for 12:00pm. WOW! And not only that but my mum had to come and get me at school and she took me out in the middel of a lating lesson and the faces on them as I walked out! Pricless! No news on the current condition of my pal BW but because hs elives about 10 minutes from the school I'm guessing she might still be there if the schools haven't closed by now. _

_Anyway (this is one long authors note!) I apologise for the technical bit involving Melfina's mind uplink wire, if you don;t understand it, tell me and I'll try and make it a little clearer. Apart from that it should be okay! But I have a really annoying bit at the end that should really peeve a miss BW!_

_BW: (monotone voice) You do this on purpose don't you._

_FB: Yep._

_BW: It's not funny y'know (twitch)_

_FB: Yep._

_BW: Okay what's with the yeps?_

_FB: Yep._

_BW: (thinking) Hmmm...give me a tenner?_

_FB: Nope._

_BW: Ha, I got you out!_

_FB: Yep._

_BW: (sighs and rubs temples)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or the weathermen that predicted the snow would be to the west instead of here. If I owned the weather station..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Re-Rout **

"All systems green!"

Gene's hands darted over the launch switches. The steady rumble of the propulsion systems shook the cockpit. The monitors before the crew blinkered.

"Come on! Come on!" muttered Aisha under her breath. It was only a matter of time before their pursuers reached the door of the ship.

Jim's eyes were fixed intently on the screens before him, awaiting the signal. The engines were charging.

Aisha couldn't take it anymore.

"What's taking so long!"

Gene's eyes flickered as he spoke. His expression was perfectly calm.

"Patience."

The screen flashed before Jim. Go,go,go.

"Launch!" yelled Jim.

Gene hit the launch button.

Clouds of thick grey smoke erupted over the space port as the Outlaw Star took off. The force of the flames pushed the ship into the air and it hurtled through the sky. The lingering black smoke hung over the space port like a thick fog, the Outlaw Star was a bright yellow pinprick in the universe. And gathered below the launch, the only witnesses, five figures shrouded in smog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment they had cleared the planet's atmosphere, Jim flopped back in his seat, wiping his hand across his clammy forehead.

"You okay Jim?" Gene asked behind him.

Jim shifted round in the front seat and scowled at Gene as if he'd asked a stupid question.

"Would you mind telling me why you and Melfina are suddenly on the most wanted list?" he questioned in an accusing tone.

"How the hell should I know!" snapped Gene grumpily folding his arms.

"First the Kei Pirates, now these guys, all in one week!" exclaimed Jim. "When will it end!"

Seeing she was needed to navigate for the ship anymore, Melfina cut in.

"I'm coming out of the navigation chamber."

"What's the matter Melfina?" asked Gene warily. He turned back in his seat, eyes judging Melfina's.

Melfina could feel guilt churning her stomach but her voice was firm.

"I need to see to Flynn." she said in a determined voice.

Gene tensed in his seat.

'_Of course, Flynn! Damnit!'_

When he and Suzuka had crashed through the entrance of the Outlaw Star, they had been confronted with masses of formless machines threatening to swallow the ship. Gene had seen Flynn briefly leaning against Melina's navigation chamber going steadily a worse shade of grey. He had looked Flynn straight in the eye and had said:

"Do you think you can hold on until we've launched?"

Flynn had met him eye for eye. Gene expected nothing else.

"Yeah, get us out of here."

In the hurried tension of the launch, Gene had forgotten about Flynn.

"Obviously it's not a good idea to stay here." Suzuka was saying. "I think the attacks will get progressively worse."

Gene blinked a few times and shook his head bringing himself out of the daze.

"I agree with Suzuka I think." said Jim seriously.

"All those fights are a good work out though." Aisha pointed out, stretching lazily in her seat.

Jim's voice was lined with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you would say something like that."

It was Jim's turn to be scowled at.

Leaning back in his seat, Gene looked thoughtful.

"Gilliam, we have stored co-ordinates to the Heifong system right? We'll go there for now. Hopefully Fred will be up to letting us rent a building again."

Gilliam didn't reply, the cockpit was stilled for a moment.

"Gilliam? Hello?"

"Erm…" Gilliam managed.

"Erm? Erm! What kind of machine says erm!" Gene started in an outraged tone. "What do you mean erm!"

In the background, Gilliam's pink maintenance robot shifted uncomfortably. Gene lost the edge of his outrage, not sure whether to give the evil eye to the robot or the voice projector.

"Calm down Gene." Jim glanced up at the voice projector. "What's going on Gilliam?"

Gilliam reluctantly started to explain.

"Well…it's…"

"Go on." prompted Jim.

"It's Melfina."

Gene was suddenly at rapt attention.

"When she came to the ship she told me to find the co-ordinates for a place known as Mortalis. I obliged, naturally but then she told me that no matter what your orders," his focus was on Gene, "that I re-rout to Mortalis."

Jim's head jolted back hastily, eyes on Gene expecting a blitz of emotions to pass on his face but he looked thoughtful again.

"What exactly is this Mortalis place?"

A monitor blinked to life before the crew showing vast orange dusts and broken remnants of an ancient civilisation under a scorching red sky.

"A wasteland." replied Gilliam simply.

Gene's eyes never left the screen.

"I'm going to go and talk to her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first person Melfina had ever treated was Gene. It was just before Suzuka had joined up on the quest for the Leyline and a pirate had been daring enough to poison Gene through a bullet lodged in his side. To treat him she had somehow made his mind and body compatible with the ship. She had made him data.

After the Leyline she had remembered Gwen Con's words: 'I am data and data is me.' and it had got her thinking. The incident with Gene and Gwen Con's words combined had allowed her and Jim, through painstaking work, to come up with a link like a modem that enabled Melfina to access someone's mind like a computer and make them self heal.

She sighed heavily and disconnected from Flynn's mind. It was so strange, Gene and the few others she had treated using this new technology had all been so clear. Flynn's mind had been up to a point. After that she had drifted in endless white, a fog in the head. It was as though part of his mind just didn't exist.

Her eyes fell on his face, the one black streak falling over his eye as he slept and recuperated.

"Mel?"

Melfina jumped up from her seat in surprise. Gene was a silhouette in the doorway.

"How's he doing?" Gene asked softly, walking over.

"I think he's doing okay, I found the problem. Nothing too serious but…"

She hesitated. Was it really fair on Flynn if she told Gene about the endless white in his head when she didn't know is Flynn even knew himself?

Gene frowned at her.

"I don't think he'll have much fun recovering in a wasteland."

The dull ache in the pit of Melfina's stomach suddenly spiked sharply.

"What's going on Melfina? Why would you want to override my orders!"

"I…"

"Melfina!"

Melfina's sorrowful eyes filled with tears. A lump was settling in his own throat. But…

"TELL ME!"

"Because I can't just sit back and let it play out that way!" Melfina collapsed back onto her chair sobbing uncontrollably.

Gene didn't hesitate to put his arm around her.

"That didn't make much sense." Gene's voice was low.

"Y-you were shot Gene! If that was the future then I can't just let it happen." Melfina was distraught. He crouched down to her level making sure he stayed close.

"Why Mortalis?"

Melfina explained. She told him how Vega had caught her outside the Outlaw Star and had told her that if she wanted information on Leyline Project: Phase 2 she would go to Mortalis.

"I thought that because it was information from an enemy you wouldn't let me go but I have to know. I have to do something before…" She trailed off.

Gene didn't or couldn't say anything. When he didn't speak Melfina rested her head against his shoulder and her tears died.

"When I sit like this, I feel like I can dream."

Gene looked at her raven hair in the half light before speaking again.

"Maybe we'll finally know the real reason you were created."

Melfina raised her head.

"You're right, I wouldn't've trusted this guy's information but then again the only people I trust to give me any information are you, Suzuka and Jim. I don't even trust Fred and I get a lot of information from him."

Melfina looked at little bewildered.

"What I'm trying to say is I would have gone anyway because it's so important to you. You can tell me anything Melfina. We'll find the answers together."

Melfina looked into his earnest face and knew she's made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Gene, I was-"

" Don't worry about it Mel! To err is human right?"

Melfina smiled at that.

" You were panicked, I get it. If there's anything at this place, we'll find it."

Melfina beamed. A huge depression lifted itself away from her chest. She felt as if she could breathe again.

"Thank you Gene."

To Gene, Melfina seemed to light the dark. Naturally they moved in to kiss, drawn to each other. Melfina's eyes closed.

"Would you mind! Still here y'know!" grumbled Flynn tossing over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tee hee, I'm so mean aren't I! Ruining Gene and Mel's kiss like that...(BW holds up sledge hammer threateningly)...So in this chapter...OH MY GOD NOW THERE'S THUNDER AND LIGHTENING!...Sorry about that, I'm fearing that we'll be snowed in for months and by the time they dig us out of the frozwn tundra we shall be perfectly preserved like in forever young. Must panic buy thermal socks. Anyway...we found out why Mel hid their destination from Gene and we've seen the first footage of Mortalis. Questions: What exactly does this Vega guy know? What is that white fog in Flynn's mind? What the hell was the author going on about in the technical bit? Find out next time if I'm still alive to write chapter 13..._


	13. Mortalis, Ghost of You

_Here I am again with the crazy author's note and junk. Just a thing, the title was no way inspired by the Good Charlotte song and any similarity between the two is purely coincidental (FB whistles innocently). Man, looking back over that sentence there are a lot of big words right there..._

_BW: You totally stole the title from the song didn't you._

_FB: I don't know what you're talking about. (checks nails in dignified manner)_

_BW: (shifty eyes) I'm onto you._

_FB: I'm sorry, you must be looking for someone else..._

_BW: (gives FB the ultimate evil eye)_

_FB: (sweating and breaking under gaze) SPONGE STAMPEDE!_

_BW: Where? (turning)_

_FB: (runs like hell)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or the title to this particular chapter by the looks of things...I'M DEPRIVED! (explodes in corner)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene felt the soft orange gravel crunch as he jumped off of the Outlaw Star to get a good look around. His eyes stopped on the half buried, half in tact temple that Gilliam had pointed out just outside of the planet. It was entrancing.

A curling, devilish grin spread up across his face as he turned back to the crew.

"Aisha," he said calmly. "Get a shovel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mortalis, Ghost of You**

Aisha howled angrily and struck the hardened sand. The massive impact caused a huge section of sand, the bit Aisha was balancing on, to fall away. Aisha screamed and vaulted onto another nearby land mass as the sand crumbled. Anyone else would have been shocked beyond words, Aisha just shook her fist and bellowed:

"Why do I always get stuck with the cruddy jobs!"

"You missed a spot." Gene retaliated.

"You think you can do a better job well you can…"

Gene drowned her out. His eyes met Melfina's over the small fire. She tried smiling at him but he knew her well enough to see beyond the smile. She was very troubled. Expression unchanged, he turned towards Flynn who was sat hunched over, rocking slightly backwards and forwards.

"You okay Flynn?" Gene asked, sniffing at lunch.

"Huh?" Flynn jerked up, his head throbbed painfully in response.

"Is it your stomach?"

"No, my head." Flynn muttered rubbing the sore spot at the back of his skull.

"Do you want some asprin or something?" asked Jim trudging over with a bunch of tent pegs under one arm and the tent sheet in the other hand.

"No, that's fine, I'll-"

"Ugh." Gene recoiled from the pot on the fire and held his nose. "What is this Melfina?"

"It's Ctarl Ctarl stew!" Aisha yelled from the rafters.

Jim groaned. He'd had enough of the first batch she'd made them.

"Is this edible!" exclaimed Gene disbelieving.

"That's what I said." sighed Jim exasperatedly.

"You've had this before!" Gene was baffled.

"It's bad news," assured Jim. "It's what put Suzuka out of commission when we fought Leilong."

Gene backed away from it as though it was a nuclear weapon.

"If you must know…"

Jim spun round, startled.

"…Suzu was just finding a way to blame me for her defeat." Aisha exclaimed stiffly.

"How did you get down here!" breathed Jim, brain defying logic.

Aisha puffed up.

"I'll have you know that I am a proud Ctarl Ctarl…"

'_Here we go.'_ thought Jim.

Aisha's persistent rambling was aggravating Flynn's headache. He felt as though a cork screw was being rammed into the back of his brain. Finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"I've had enough!" his outburst silenced Aisha's speech.

"This place is too damn claustrophobic! I'm going back to the ship." he snapped.

The rest of the crew gawped at him as he disappeared into the ship just a little way away. The last they saw of him was a flash of white hair.

"What's his problem?" commented Gene.

Jim stared after him for a while, contemplating whether or not to follow him back to the ship but Aisha slapped a bowl of stew down on his lap beaming merrily and all thoughts were taken up with ways of getting rid of the stew without actually having to eat it.

"She cooks worse than you Jim!" Gene said, poking what looked like an eyeball.

"What's that supposed to mean!" growled Aisha and Jim in unison.

"Sheesh, you two need to spend some time apart!" Gene said with a smirk.

Aisha and Jim glared at each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melfina's eyes scanned the carvings for anything she remotely recognised but each complex symbol was a mystery to her. A look of slight frustration distorted her features for a moment.

They had been working all day and still nothing. Why couldn't she read them? What was so special about this place?

Taking care not to make a sound she turned back to the camp and the sleeping forms of Aisha, Gene and Jim.

Suzuka still wasn't back yet.

Suddenly, something in the air changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was dreaming. He was laying on an open pasture, stretching lazily and chewing on a reed he had plucked from the field. His thoughts seemed to drift with the wind. The clouds were abstracted.

A bottle of liquor lay beside him on the grass.

"It's just in case I get sober!" he mumbled in a guilty tone to no-one in particular.

"Gene?"

The dream shifted as dreams sometimes do. He was standing under the light of a great white statue holding his caster on a figure he could barely make out. She was pointing her own gun at him. A stalemate.

"Who are you?" Gene asked gently but he knew.

Melfina stepped out of the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene jolted awake, rolled over and (_Sorry about this XX) _was promptly sick on the sand.

"Damn Ctarl Ctarl stew!" Gene wiped his mouth shakily.

Sitting up in the sand, his eyes searched the sleeping figures for Melfina but she wasn't there. Automatically, his eyes surveyed the surrounding area until he found her. He could just make her out at the foot of temple before an open passageway.

He frowned slightly. Had that been there earlier?

Suddenly, Melfina stepped forward into the dark.

"Mel!" Gene attempted to yell but his throat was dry and burning. Grasping the handle of his caster and his belt, he staggered to his feet and lurched forward after her. As Melfina's frame disappeared inside, Gene could see the stone door closing rapidly.

"Shit!" he cursed breaking into a run. His heart was pounding in his ears, blood was pumping through his veins. He could feel the muscles in his arms and legs ignite. And all the while the panic grew as the doorway narrowed.

In desparation he pulled out his caster with a loaded number 16 and fired it at the door. The shell spiralled through the air on torrents of smoke and collided with the side of the temple.

Gene had expected the caster shell to blow the door to pieces but it merely froze for a few seconds. A few seconds was enough to get Gene inside before the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flynn sat up stiffly and shivered, his breath made a fine mist in the air.

"It's freezing in here Gilliam!" he stated grouchily.

"It shouldn't be, the temperature in the cock pit should be the same as the temperature outside which by my sensors is about 15 degrees centigrade." Gilliam replied in a puzzled voice.

"I think your sensors are malfunctioning." Flynn mumbled, teeth chattering.

"I shall go and see if any sensors need replacing." said Gilliam failing to note Flynn's sarcasm.

"You do that." said Flynn rolling his eyes.

When Gilliam didn't reply, it was obvious he's already left. Flynn sat huddled in Jim's seat, slowly getting colder.

"I hate th-this damn, crazy p-place." Flynn shivered to himself.

Suddenly the room grew dark and the frost deepened. The monitors he was leaning his feet on started fizzing and spitting sparks. He jumped up quickly and started backing away, movements flustered.

"What the hell's going on!"

As if in response a figure formed on the air next to the monitors. He knew her instantly, her long cascading hair, her pale, moon-white skin, her angular chin and nose.

He knew her.

She was-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So what's inside the temple? Who is that annoying person that Flynn always sees? Is Melfina really the one that shot Gene? Ah...it brings a humble tear to the eye of moi to see the cliffhanger haters on the horizon with pitch forks and burning torches...so much power. Wait is that...is that BW? Okay must run like hell again! I've seen her with a sledge hammer! (runs like hell)_


	14. Mortalis, We Are The Dead

_Okay, two weeks ago the entire place was covered in snow right, really thick snow, the kind of snow that makes you want to wear and escimo coat and tennis rackets on your feet. Get this, the temperature doohickie on the dresser behind me is reading 20 degrees celcius (however you spell that)! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE WEATHER PHENOMENONS! Would somebody that lives near the polar ice caps please tell me if they've gone and melted?_

_BW: Um...I don't think so._

_FB: Why? (puppy dog eyes)_

_BW: (backing away slightly) Well if they had melted, it would be all over the news!_

_FB: (thinks for a moment) Oh._

_BW: Anyway, YOU FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP! (as afterthought) Took you long enough._

_FB: Hey! I'll have you know that-_

_BW: (looking at fingernails) Not interested, you should stick to regular chapter updates like a good little author._

_FB: Says the author who hasn't updated her Escaflowne since Christmas!_

_BW: Hey, I'm working on that! (grinning slyly) And it's going to blow you away._

_FB: Really?_

_BW: Yep._

_FB: ..._

_BW: FB?_

_FB: (secretly plots way of stealing next Escaflowne chapter) _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or for the moment BW's FanFic...but that could change any day soon...(makes caniving, scheming face)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mortalis, We Are the Dead**

"What the hell!"

Gene stood up and glanced around the place in awe. He had been to the Leyline, he had seen some thoroughly mind boggling things but this…this just took the cup.

He was standing on the edge of a cobbled walkway leading down into what looked like a thriving city. The buildings he could see from his place on the streets were towering and grand, made of white marble by the looks of it and covered with intricately carved patterns. Ivy spiralled around the buildings and trees littered the streets. All of this was bathed under a sky of endless blue.

A utopia.

How a utopia, complete with infinite sky, fit into a temple of that size was something that eluded Gene completely. In a situation like this he decided to ignore the improbability of it all and leave it up to other people to sort out.

"Well, this'll keep Jim busy for a while." he murmured.

The sound of laughter rang out over the city making Gene frown.

'_I swear Gilliam said this planet was uninhabited.'_

He fingered the handle of his caster and kept his guard up, the serenity of this lost utopia was making him uneasy.

No use just standing there.

Gene made to walk into the city defiantly, intent on finding Melfina in this impossible utopia but one simple step had him reeling backwards. The ground rippled where his foot had been.

"What the-"

He crouched down, eyes focused on the ground and the slowly spreading rings. His scarred hand left his caster and pressed down onto the stones of the pathway. Once again the ground wavered and the vast ripples continued through the ancient utopia until they reached the bio-android on the other side of the city. The vibrations stopped her dead.

"Gene…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A white flash went off like a firework inside his head. Howling in agony, Flynn fell to his knees and clawed at his head.

She was-

Crack. Another flash. Her name was on the tip of his tongue, her identity was on the edge of his mind.

She was-

Crack.

The white haired girl before him followed his every move, there was no ounce of sympathy on her face just a deep, brooding glare. When she spoke, her voice was hollow and ghost-like.

"You don't remember me, do you."

"No," Flynn groaned through grit teeth, "should I?"

"Your memories…how did you lose them?" her voice was softer now.

"I…"

All he could remember was the wreckage of the ship, the thick black smog billowing out from the dead city, scarring the sky. And his own clueless ness.

Was that even his city?

The image of the girl before him flickered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sprinted through the finely planned streets of the utopia towards the steadily growing rabble of voices he could hear. His footsteps left a pathway of ripples which made the ground look highly unstable. Gene was making a conscious effort not to look back.

He turned a last sharp left and to his surprise he found himself on the outskirts of a large forum. A rowdy crowd had gathered in the centre of the forum, chattering loudly.

Gene automatically hung back in the shadows feeling like an outsider in amongst these people. He could sense the mounting tension of the crowd, something big was happening.

For a moment, the event caught his interest and he started to consider staying to find out just what was going on but then he remembered the reason he was here in the first place. He blinked in bewilderment and shook his head. He didn't know and he didn't care what was going on. All he cared about was Melfina. Without a second thought he started hunting the crowd for Melfina's familiar figure but-

"Mel?"

He saw her in a split second and he recognised her instantly. The way her dark hair fell about her face, the familiar blue cape she always wore, even the way she was standing gave her away.

Acting on impulse rather than common sense, he launched straight into the crowd and barged his way through towards Melfina, calling her name over and over.

She didn't seem to hear him or if she did, his voice didn't register. She was completely absorbed, gaze locked on what looked like the town hall.

"There…" she whispered.

Subtly, she detached herself from the gathering and started walking towards the town hall.

Seeing Melfina's dark hair suddenly leaving the crowd, Gene tried to double his pace after her but the closer he got to the front, the denser the crowd became. After a little while it was virtually impossible to move.

"I hate this damn insane place!" he muttered to himself angrily. His hand brushed the caster in his pocket.

He barely felt the familiar handle under his finger, he barely had time to register what it was he could feel. An idea started forming in his mind.

At that moment, Melfina disappeared from sight again.

There was nothing for it. Gene pulled out the pistol next to his caster and took a shot in the air.

The effect was instant. The crowd stopped, gripped by fear and disbelief, staring at the man who still held the gun in the air.

"Get out of my way." said Gene simply.

Faces frozen in shock, the crowd parted, making a direct pathway from where Gene was standing to the narrow street leading to the town hall.

Vaguely he wondered how these people knew where he needed to go when he, himself didn't but he didn't have time to ponder.

He sprinted through the split in the crowd after Melfina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should know who I am." the girl said plainly. The look she gave Flynn was meaningful and prompting. He was supposed to know this girl but he didn't. Why didn't he? He punched the floor in frustration.

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flicked to her left. Flynn wasn't really prepared for her to make such a sharp move, the ghostly figure looked incapable. With a bemused look, Flynn followed her eyes over to the ancient temple.

"What's going-"

"I don't have time!"

Flynn was taken aback. She didn't sound calm anymore, she sounded desperate.

"Listen to me! The power sleeps within the city, locked behind the walls. You have the key to that power Flynn and you have to go back!"

Flynn didn't understand.

"What? What do you mean? Go back where!"

"The bio-android girl, she knows the way. You have to go back! You have to stop it from happening again Flynn! It can't happen again!"

" Go back where? What am I supposed to prevent? Tell me what you mean!" shouted Flynn standing up.

But all she said was:

"No time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melfina stood at the back of the abandoned building, her fingers gently stroking the symbols on the wall. She sighed lightly. Whatever had drawn her into the temple had meant her to come here. This was the soul reason that Vega had told her to come to Mortalis.

"Melfina?"

Melfina spun round, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Gene." she said. Her voice was emotional.

"Some place huh?" said Gene looking round. His eyes caught the ripples his footsteps had left in the ground. He shuddered.

"This place is…part of a computer." replied Melfina turning back round to face the wall of symbols.

Gene watched her steadily and came up to stand by her side.

"So this is-"

"A memory, an illusion, a hologram." Melfina's voice was flat with sadness. Her eyes were closed.

"That explains the rippling floor." muttered Gene glancing back at the slowly dying waves on the ground. A raucous cheer suddenly went up from the crowd outside and a thought struck Gene.

"So those people out there…aren't real?"

"They were." Melfina didn't even turn around. "They're not alive anymore."

"Ghosts!" exclaimed Gene gawking at the crowd now at rapt attention as someone spoke out on the centre stage.

Melfina just nodded, unable to do anything else.

"What happened here?" He looked at her. "How do you know these things?"

"I…I don't know. I…I think I've been here before…"

Gene turned to face her properly then, she looked so lost and so frail and for a moment he could feel what she felt, his heart felt as if it had moved in his chest. He wanted to pull her into his embrace then and there. But he had to know.

"What have you found Melfina?"

Melfina used her hand to guide her eyes as she translated the few words she could from the wall.

"Find…manufacturer…Atlantis…"

It was at that moment that the ground started shaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean no time! Try making sense!" spat Flynn, eyes blazing angrily.

The girl before him continued to look at him in much the same way as she had before. Almost pitying, despairing for him to understand. A yellow flame suddenly ignited in her eyes.

The fire caught Flynn off guard and he drew back, cool outward exterior fleeting.

"Y…your eyes are…on fire!" he stuttered feeling himself teetering on the edge of sanity.

The girl's face took on an expression of quiet devastation.

"My eyes are reflecting our city inside the temple." she explained quietly. "Our city is burning."

"What? What city!" started Flynn.

But already she was fading, her pale, astral outline getting dimmer as the blaze in her eyes engulfed her city.

"Flynn," she said, barely audible. Her hand reached for his.

He hardly knew her, he had no emotional attachment to her yet his own hand raised towards hers.

Her fingers fell through his, he felt nothing.

"Reme-"

She disappeared on the air, a white mist of the girl she had once been. Flynn was left alone in the cock pit of the Outlaw Star once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Atlantis finally made an appearence in my FanFic eh? It's all coming together, Mwahahahaha. Questions: Has Melfina really been to Mortalis before? Who was that girl Flynn was talking to? What the hell was she going on about? The whole utopia in the temple is a hologram! And...(for all of you who still actually are thinking about this one)...who shot Gene?_

_FB: I've got it!_

_BW: Got what?_

_FB: If I hold chapter 15 ransom then you'll give me the next Escaflowne chapter!_

_BW: Hmpf, nice try._

_FB: Damnit!_


	15. Unplugged

_Okay, I'm not exactly sure what the caster shells all separately did in the series so I just went ahead and fit a bunch of made up effects in this chapter. This chapter is WAY longer than my regular chapters although I know that's no excuse for such a late update (blushes and cowers from angry FanFic readers). So yay, FINALLY!_

_BW: (looks at above) Hey, I'm coming round tommorow so you could always wait and give me a preview then..._

_FB: But BW, my poor readers (squints into distance to see if can spot any) have been waiting for ages!_

_BW: Yeah but I need to know before everyone else what happens to Gene and the gang! I mean what the hell is all this Atlantis business!_

_FB: (taps nose knowingly) Ahaha but you shall not find out until I tell you._

_BW: (grabs FB by scruff of neck and shakes very hard) TELL ME!_

_FB: I...think...you...need...medication!_

_BW: TELL ME DAMNIT! Tell me and I'll let you live?_

_FB: (thinks) Um...well...okay, it's-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or BW but I do own (gasps from background) the concepts of the hologram tample and the caster effect in this chapter! (puffs up proudly, people in background deflate disappointedly)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unplugged**

" Just tell me, did you know that guy? The one that helped us?"

" Why would you think that?"

"He sure seemed to know you."

Jim's eyes fell open and were met with a blast of sharp wind. The tiny sand granules in the air stung his eyes and lungs making him sit up spluttering.

"Urgh!"

Squinting through the wind he could just make out Aisha sprawled out on his left but she was the only figure he could find. His eyes darted over the camp for any sign of Gene or Melfina but all he could find were the remains of the Ctarl Ctarl stew in a pot over a dead fire and more burning red sand. Finally his eyes came back to Aisha.

"Aisha! Wake up!" he scrambled up and bolted over to Aisha's sleeping figure.

"Aisha, come on! Gene and Mel are missing!"

Aisha snuffled lightly in her sleep and rolled over. Jim growled angrily and grabbed her shoulders.

"You're real handy in a crisis Aisha." Jim stated, shaking her shoulders violently so her head snapped backwards and forwards. However brutal, it had the desired effect.

"Wha…"

"Aisha, finally!" Jim groaned exasperatedly. "Gene and Mel are missing, we've got to find them!"

"When's breakfast?" asked Aisha in a muffled voice.

"Focus!" snapped Jim.

"Alright, alright. Just lemme get my boots." said Aisha crawling forwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene grabbed Melfina's hand and yanked her off of the pedestal. At that moment, the ground swelled and caved in on itself, the jagged rocks smashed the walls like fragile glass. Melfina's eyes filled with horror as the carvings shattered.

"W…what's-"

"We don't have time for this!" Gene roared. Pulling Melfina towards him, he vaulted for the door to the town hall. Melfina had no choice but to follow Gene, barely aware of anything, still replaying the moment when the carvings had shattered in her head. If there was anything else on those carvings that Melfina could have translated, it was lost now.

Atlantis…

Behind them, a part of the ceiling fell away and crashed to the ground sending a blast of hot dust forward to engulf them. Around them, the walls were disorientating and crumbling.

"Don't stop!" Gene yelled back at Melfina. "We've got to get outside!" (_understatement!)_

They hurtled forward. The overpowering dust from the collapsed building made it hard to breathe but they kept moving. Gene was rasping.

The door was there, Gene could see the steps outside, leading down onto the cobbled streets. His goal.

Suddenly, a deep rumble shook the ground forcing them to stop dead as they tried to steady themselves. Melfina's hand never left Gene's.

"An earthquake!" Melfina's petrified eyes fixed on Gene but Gene's eyes were on the ceiling.

The weaving cracks on the ceiling seem to have doubled in size and were still growing. He knew what was coming. Reaching into his back belt he pulled out his caster, already loaded.

"I've only got one shot at this…" he murmured.

Instinctively, Melfina moved in as much as possible on the shuddering ground and both of them watched the ceiling.

Gene's eyes blazed.

For a short minute, the cracks continued to make unwelcome pathways in the ceiling until…

The cracks split the ceiling over the support beam. Gravity did the rest.

Melfina felt the bottom go in her stomach, a blitz of ice and fire seemed to take her body over, her heart stopped.

Gene didn't hesitate. His entire perspective changed in that moment and his finger slid effortlessly over the trigger.

There was a burst of electric green light and a heart wrenching boom as the caster magic collided with the ceiling. Both Melfina and Gene were blinded with heat and light. Around them, they could feel the ceiling fragments as they impacted the ground.

And then there was nothing.

"Fire! The city's on fire!"

Tentatively, Gene opened his eyes and chaos met them. The sky was scorch black, people were running about in a mass panic, fire littered the streets turning the utopia into a nightmare. With a slight sense of dread, Gene looked down at the ceiling fragments of what was once the town hall. He was astounded.

The blast from his caster had disintegrated the debris the within a 2 foot radius of where they were standing. Small piece os ash and dust hovered in the air.

Beside him, Gene could feel Melfina shivering.

"How…how did this happen? Gene…these people…"

Gene made to say something but another quake cut him short.

"We've got to go." he barked urgently and dragged Melfina through the flaming streets towards the temple door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flynn! Gene and Mel are missing, did they come back to the ship?" Jim rambled entering the cock pit.

"I'm afraid Flynn went down to the bunker to sleep Jim but I assure you no-one else has entered the ship since Flynn came aboard." replied Gilliam.

"Damnit!" howled Jim, pulling his hair in frustration. "Gene should know better than to go wandering off! He's gonna get himself killed one of these days!"

"Hey Jim…"

"What!" snapped Jim sulkily.

Aisha just pointed a clawed finger towards the temple and the small stone doorway Aisha had dug up that day.

"You don't think…" started Jim, calculating impossibilities. His hook his head and his fist clenched.

"Only Gene!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene ran towards the door, Melfina behind him. The elaborate streets intertwined and lead off of each other so unless you knew the city it was impossible to determine which way to go.

Gene knew. He had made a point of remembering which side streets to take.

Melfina could feel something, a sense of something familiar. She glanced back into the sky and her soft brown eyes caught the plummet of a ship.

Gene could see the door before him on the path. All he needed was one more burst of speed to make it.

"Gene!"

Gene skidded to a halt and gawped back at were Melfina was pointing.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Time stopped, sound stopped. All he could hear was the faint pounding of his own heart beat as his eyes tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

It was a sea of fire.

It towered above the city, bathing everything in a choking heat, a wall of red and gold flame.

The end of everything.

Gene tore his gaze from the huge wave of fire and pelted towards the door. The impulse was to reach it and pound it until it opened in blind panic but he suppressed that impulse and tried to think logically.

'_How did Melfina open it in the first place?'_

"Melfina!" he shouted urgently over his shoulder. "How did you open the door?"

Melfina's eyes were wide and quaking but she still managed an answer.

"It…opened for me…"

"Shit!" Gene thrust his hand into his back belt but hesitated when he found his caster.

'_It only stopped the door before, I doubt it'll open it…'_

He gripped the handle of the caster firmly, drew it and loaded a number 10.

"Worth a shot!" he muttered and aimed.

The shell flared briefly on the toxic atmosphere before crashing into the door. A searing flash made Gene and Melfina reel back and shield their eyes.

The smoke cleared. The door was firm.

Gene was out of ideas.

The wall of inferno behind them was already three quarters of the way through the city, the air was thick with smoke and blood. There was no way they could survive an experience like this.

Gene and Melfina reached the door and pressed themselves against it as though it would make a difference. Gene slowly turned around and a blaze of relentless flame overtook his eyes.

Suddenly, everything went black.

At that precise moment, around the back of the temple, Suzuka stood up on the desert sands, a thin black wire held slack in her moon pale hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aisha felt the tremor of the door as it moved and stepped back , dropping the pickaxe she had been using to hammer her way through the door.

"What's happening?" asked Jim taking a fearful step backwards.

"It's opening."

Suzuka's sudden appearance from nowhere made Jim jump. He gasped, spun round and held his chest to calm his heart.

"Suzu! Where did you come from! How do you know it's opening!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Simple, I was the one that unplugged it so the door should open on emergency procedures." replied Suzuka.

"Nya?"

Suzuka sensibly gave up on Aisha and turned to Jim.

"The entire structure is a holographic device."

"Speak English Suzu!" complained Aisha.

"It means this place creates an illusion to anyone who stands inside. Regular holograms only create an illusion for the eyes but a hologram projector of this size would probably test every sense so the person inside will see, hear, smell and even feel their surroundings." explained Jim.

"Nya?" Aisha repeated.

"But how did you know where to find the plug?" continued Jim, frowning at Suzuka

Suddenly, the door gave an ominous groan commanding everyone's attention and slid smoothly open. Aisha and Jim peered tentatively into the darkness.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the black and gripped the rim of Jim's shirt.

"Ah." yelped Jim being pulled forward slightly.

"Jim?"

The figure stepped out into the desert. He was sweating and panting slightly as though having run a great distance but the cocky grin on his face and the shock of red hair were the distinct characteristics of Gene Starwind.

He looked out left and right over the desert as though a little disorientated before letting Jim go.

"So I'm not dead yet?"

Jim wasted no time.

" No, you're not dead yet Gene you bastard! You could've at least told us where you were going instead of leaving us to panic when you weren't there like you did! What the hell happened to you in there!"

Gene scratched his ear indifferently.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mother."

"Take that back!" growled Jim angrily.

Behind Gene, Melfina stepped out of the temple.

"Mel? Are you okay?" asked Jim anxiously.

"Oh yeah, she gets the nice face." complained Gene.

"Can we just go?" asked Melfina. Her voice was emotional.

"I've had enough of this place!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later and the Outlaw Star was climbing steadily out of the planet's atmosphere.

"Gilliam, set a course for Heifong!" Gene ordered.

"Right away Gene." said Gilliam pleasantly.

A silence settled over the ship, Melfina studied Gene carefully. He was sitting in his usual seat, hands hovering over the controls but his body was rigid. Melfina knew of course what was making him so tense, the images of that horrible place had left their scar on her too.

Her eyes suddenly cast downwards.

Atlantis…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Gene and Mel made it out of the temple, but was there anything important on the carvings that Melfina missed? What has Atlantis got to do with anything? How did Suzuka know where to unplug the hologram temple? What's in store next time for the Outlaw Star crew now they're finished on Mortlais? And where the hell has White Fire got to?_

_BW: Hello? White Fire?_

_FB: I think he's over that way!_

_BW: CHARGE!_


	16. The White Ship

_EBAY IS SO AMAZING! See I hadn't actually got the Outlaw Star series (I know, I'm deprived), I'd only got a few random episodes that I'd taped off of TV and was basically using that stuff as my research stuff and then my friend introduced me to Ebay and BW sorted it all out for me and now I HAVE A BOX SET! This is the most amazingly phenomenal-_

_BW: Yeah, that's all good but will you please just get on with the chapter already? This one's taken forever!_

_FB: (going factual) That's because I reached a crossroad in the plot and needed to sort out a few things before continuing to write. I also had a few major bugs to sort out and...and..._

_BW: Why didn't you sort all that out before you started writing the fic?_

_FB: (sheepishly) Truthfully...I never thought I'd get this far!_

_BW: Anyways, on with the chapter now? (hopefully)_

_FB: One more note!_

_BW: (sighs) Alright...but make it quick or I will malice you with a shoe horn!_

_FB: Website. FubaNat. If you can find it, check it out. Must run now, show horn scaring me!_

_(runs like hell)_

_BW: Get back here and fight me like an author!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw series although I do now own a BOX SET OF EVERY EPISODE NOW thanks to Ebay. This is one small step for FB, one giant leap for Outlaw Star!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The White Ship**

The screen flickered to life in front of her revealing White Fire's familiar form. Although he was wearing a mask and his emotions remained an enigma, she could sense his hostility. His voice was level as he spoke.

"You sent the Twilight Generals after my target."

"Better a sword thrust than a wounding silence White Fire." she responded darkly. "After that first showdown with Starwind you've made no further attempts to fight him."

"He has allies."

The video transmission blurred slightly before his eyes but he could still see her knuckles whiten as her grip on the arm of her chair tightened.

"A poor excuse for an assassin of your skill White Fire. Someone like you shouldn't have to make excuses. Take Starwind out!"

White Fire glared at her through his mask.

"White Fire over." he said simply.

The screen went dead and black shadows once again obscured the room. Her hand remained clasped to the arm of the chair like a claw, she was alone again.

"I can feel your loyalty to me wavering White Fire. You have been watching Starwind for a long time…"

Her eyes pierced the darkness.

"Don't disappoint me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a slight distortion in space and time followed by a burst of violent light as the Outlaw Star re-entered conventional space from the sub-ether drive. It hovered comfortably over the familiar Heifong planet. Aisha pressed her face up to the glass to get a good look at the planet. Jim glanced back at Aisha's squashed face and cracked a smile.

"You've seen this planet a million times before Aisha, you don't really need to see it again." he grinned. "But you know, that's a good look for you Aisha!"

"It doesn't look like much from up here." Aisha muttered, completely oblivious to everything. Jim sighed airily and caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye as Gene manoeuvred the ship around, ready for the plummet into Heifong. Not even so much as a half smile had passed his face.

Jim sank back into his seat.

'_How's a guy supposed to crack a joke like that when the one person who would really appreciate it has something on his mind. What happened up there Gene?'_

Suddenly, a huge explosion of sound ripped through the cock pit. Gene, Jim and Aisha were thrown forward, the ship groaned and juddered violently as the strain of space pressure threatened to overwhelm it.

The whole thing was over in a split second. Then silence.

"Argh."

Gene sat up and cricked his neck to one side making an agonised face until his neck gave a satisfying crack.

"Everyone still alive?" Gene asked, rubbing his neck tentatively. "What the hell was that?"

Gilliam's calm voice had everyone's attention. "I am receiving a transmission from the enemy ship, shall I patch him through?"

"Enemy ship…Gene!" Jim sat bolt upright in his seat. "Those were transverse missiles!"

Gene growled angrily.

"Yeah, put him through Gilliam, I wanna know what this bastard's got against us!"

Gilliam's voice box was replaced with a small screen that flashed brightly in the darkened cock pit. Gene's eyes widened in disbelief, instinctively he reached for the caster in his belt, his best weapon, the last weapon he'd choose in a death match. Suzuka noted this and saw it as Gene's mark of respect for his foe's skill. She knew better than anyone that two fighters could sense each other's ability, what she saw now made her understand that Gene considered him no less than equal.

"That was just a warning shot Gene Starwind." the voice on screen was sharp.

"White Fire…" Gene breathed.

"It's in your best interest to surrender to me now, the XGP is no match for this ship."

Despite respecting White Fire's skill, Gene launched himself out of his chair at the screen sticking his middle finger up at it.

"Up yours asshole!"

"Gilliam, cut transmission!" Jim yelled.

The picture of White Fire before them blinked and went out.

"Are you nuts Gene? That guy's trying to kill us and you're provoking him!"

It was at that precise moment, right before Gene could answer Jim's accusing tone that the door to the cock pit flew open and a thoroughly irate Flynn barged forward.

"What the hell is all the racket about!" he hollered. "I went down there to find some peace and quiet, a little difficult around this weird crew, and then-"

"Missiles closing in at 5 0'clock high!" Melfina interupted.

Gene grunted his acknowledgement and quickly back handed a switch on the left hand panel making the ship veer sharply to the right.

It was a good move, the missiles merely skimmed the metal of the ship and carried on streaming the cosmos.

Suzuka fully expected Flynn to hurtle into the back of her seat but although he stumbled heavily to one side, he remained standing.

"Odd…" she whispered.

Gene was grinning smugly.

"Ha! That was-"

"Missiles turning!"

The whole crew was silent as the missiles dropped on the gravity of Heifong and made a sling shot advance back towards the ship.

Jim spun round, sensing what Gene was thinking.

"Gene, they're hyper verse missiles, they act on gravity and use it to accelerate."

"Missiles acting on gravity…" Gene muttered.

Don't just sit there!" Jim screamed manically.

Gene grabbed the controller and pulled it backwards as far as it would go. The ship shot around until it was pointing away from the planet. At that moment, Gene revved the engine and the Outlaw Star was catapulted from Heifong's orbit.

Gene heard the voice in his head but didn't have time to ponder how.

"That won't help you!"

It was the that Gene first laid eyes on White Fire's ship. It spun out of the darkness deploying it's grappler arms, ghost white with the word 'Leviathan' on the side. It was as slim and stream-lined as the Outlaw Star possibly even more so. It had the same propulsion system. It could have been the Outlaw Star's brother.

"Switching to grappler combat mode."

The small targeting device provided a grid in Gene's right eye for accuracy. The huge arms swung beneath the main body of the ship and readied themselves just in time to resist White Fire's onslaught.

Gene felt the controls push back against his hands and started to retaliate. His grasp on the controls tightened, his muscles flexed, his forehead was wet with sweat. The Outlaw Star and the white ship, the Leviathan, were locked in a stalemate.

Out of nowhere, Gene threw his head back a started laughing. Long, loud, manic laughter that wouldn't be out of place on a mental patient. Although the grappler arms locked in combat outside the vessel were an awesome spectacle, all eyes of the Outlaw Star crew were on Gene. Jim gulped worriedly.

"What…are you laughing for?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"We're in mortal combat here!" Aisha fumed. "Have you no pride?"

The controls still pressed stressfully against his arms, Gene stopped laughing but he still wore a questionable grin.

Jim sensed it. Gene was up to something.

"What are you planning?" Jim asked suspiciously.

For a brief moment, Gene's smile flickered. He looked back at Melfina in the navigation chamber. Melfina caught his eyes and they spoke without speaking.

"Well, I've had just about enough of this." Gene said.

Then he did something totally reckless. The controls slackened in his hand, the arms of the ship bent back as though White Fire had overpowered them, they bent back until they were in perfect position.

"See you later!" Gene yelled at the white ship on screen and using the Leviathan as anchorage, he pushed off in a catapult manoeuvre back to Heifong.

The white ship itself was tossed backwards like a speeding bullet on the endless sea of stars and by the time the propulsion system had managed to fix this violent backwards lurch, the Outlaw Star had already entered Heifong's atmosphere and was dropping like a stone in hyper drive towards the ground. This time, Flynn did lose his balance and was hurled into the back of Gene's seat.

On the ground, Heifong's space port control tower had generally been having a quiet afternoon and the staff was just sitting down to round of freshly brewed coffee when the blip on the radar started up. Some grappler ship was spinning out of control towards the port. The chief manager nearly spat his coffee out.

"I want communication with this ship and I want it now!" he roared.

The intercom fizzed with interference.

"This is- ARGH!"

"I don't care who you are!" the chief manager snapped slamming his coffee down on the table. "Pull up and I mean now!"

"I can't!" Gene's voice screamed. The intercom was cut off.

"Damnit! Damn those thrill seeking pilots!" the chief cursed under his breath. There was nothing he could do.

Gene was losing focus. He kept seeing pictures flash before his face. The picture of a boy he knew, a boy with thriving potential. Melfina. The picture of his dad's vessel exploding in space. Melfina. The day he met Hilda the space outlaw. Melfina. The last battle of the Leyline. Melfina.

'_So…this is what it's like to think you're dying…'_

"Your destiny lies in the stars Gene Starwind."

Atlantis…He couldn't die yet!

With a huge burst of effort, Gene pulled back on the controls and miraculously, the ship responded. In an impossible reflex arc, it drew backwards on the air, initiating standard landing procedures at the same time. Gene was perfectly calm, the ship seemed to be responding to his thoughts rather than his actions.

The atmosphere parted before them and they plunged steadily onto the landing pad. An ear splitting screech almost shattered Gene's teeth as the metal scraped the ground and the laws of friction started to do their stuff. For a brief moment, Gene thought they were going to skid off of the edge but the ship stopped just off centre and let out a burst of hot steam.

"See, piece of cake!" Gene stated in a high pitched voice.

In the foreground, Jim started hyperventilating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So, White Fire's made a reappearence and the crew made it to Heifong...um...safely? We met his ship, the Leviathan and saw some grappler action! So what is this White Fire's deal anyway? What did that mysterious person in the first part of the cahpter mean by 'wavering loyalty' and for the love of God what is all this Atlantis stuff. Well, I guess you're gonna have to wait to find out!_

_(steals BW's shoe horn)_


	17. Experiment 2058

_Everyone! IT'S BW'S BIRHTDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BW! (sings) Happy birthday to you, Squashed tomatoes and stew, you look like a baboon, and a happy new year! (shatters glass)_

_BW: A happy new year? It's May!_

_FB: Indeed! You are so going to hate the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter! PARTY AT BW'S HOUSE!_

_BW: Um...I don't think a party at my house would be- WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HATE THE CLIFFHANGER AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

_FB: Happy birthday BW! (puts the smallest party hat known to man on BW's head and runs for the hills)_

_BW: (holding up brand new fully loaded plasma blaster still with birthday bow on top) Get back here! I still need to try this thing out!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series but it is BW's birthday and on BW's birthday it is possible to defy the laws of physics and catapult oneself out of a giant cannon into the producer's back yard with several assortments of deadly weaponry...are you thinking what I'm thinking? _

_Hmmmm...apologies for the physics defying violence, listening to Silverchair and it is affecting my brainwave patterns..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Experiment Number: **2058

**Notes: **Experiment 2058 was conducted after an igneous white rock of unknown compunds was found in the space region near Heifong. On the discovery of 3 intact strands of DNA inside the rock, Dr' Nobutsu and Haiami began work on reconstructing their owner. Both the rock and the DNA were believed to have come from Atlantis.

**Experiment 2058**

The words she had said to him played over his mind, 'Listen to me! The power sleeps within the city, locked behind the walls. You have the key to that power Flynn, you have to go back! The bio-android girl, she knows the way!'

Flynn opened one pierced eye and glanced over at Melfina, stewing over a hot stove, carefully flipping strips of crispy bacon and humming her song.

'_What do you know Melfina? Where am I supposed to go?'_

In the next room, Jim sat hunched over his computer, scrolling down the list of computerised costs and investments the Outlaw Star crew had made recently. His eyes reflected the red figures on the screen.

It was all mounting up again, parking costs, ship maintenance, weapons and equipment, groceries and building rent. At the bottom of the list was a number Jim had labelled as 'Gene's Spendings', the money Gene took out to go out of a night.

Jim sighed, with all these costs coming together they could be considered pretty much flat broke…again.

"How's it going Jim?"

Jim peered back over his shoulder at Melfina and his eyes widened gratefully as she put a plate of eggs and bacon down on the desk beside him. The aroma of freshly cooked food hung over the air.

"Thanks Mel. I'm afraid it's not going too good, we've got absolutely no cash and there are no big jobs at the moment. This is what I hated about Heifong when we came here last time, everything's expensive and there's no work! And where the hell is Gene, I haven't seen him all morning!"

"Oh, he's still sleeping." said Melfina cheerfully.

"Is he hung over?" Jim asked in a low voice, fearing the worst.

As if on cue, Aisha jumped up from behind the computer taking Jim off guard and making him jolt backwards.

"He's probably hung over, that guy doesn't know his limits when it comes to alcohol!"

Aisha's statement was punctuated with a sharp crash as Jim's chair tipped backwards and he fell onto the floor.

"Aisha!" he growled holding the back of his head, face contorted in agony.

"Are you okay Jim?" Melfina crouched down beside him and pulled him into a standing position. Jim nodded gently, trying not to provoke the pain in his head.

"Pft, you humans. You scare way too easily!" Aisha scoffed.

"Unnnnnnghhhhhhh!"

The low moan made Aisha jump forward and crash gracefully into the back of the computer, shrieking wildly. The screen blinkered and went dead.

"Need I say anything at this point." Jim commented in a sardonic tone.

The owner of the moan trudged downstairs, holding onto the banister with one hand and his head with the other. His shocking red hair stuck out in tufts through his fingers, his back was hunched over so it looked as though there was some sort of deformed horn growing through his black shirt. His eyes were shut tight against the light.

"Finally Gene!" Jim grumbled clipping a wire back into it's socket so the computer flickered back to life. "Now we can get some work done."

"Is that eggs and bacon?" Gene asked eyeing the plate beside the computer.

"It's-"

Before Melfina could explain, Gene had already spooned in half of the egg.

"Hey, that's mine!" Jim fumed, tugging at the plate.

"You snooze, you lose!" Gene said resisting Jim's attack.

"Then you must lose all the time!" Jim retaliated.

For a moment, the duo were locked to the plate, neither one willing to give up, neither one moving. Gene knew he could easily have the plate if he pulled hard enough but he wouldn't risk spilling the breakfast.

Silence.

It was only when the shrill ring of the phone shattered the tension in the room and Flynn leaned in to pick up the receiver that either of them chanced looking away from the plate.

"Hello? Starwind and Hawking Enterprises…oh…hello Fred."

The mention of Fred's name required all of Gene's attention. Normally if Fred was on the phone it meant they were going to come into a lot of money or they were going to lose a lot of money, usually the latter and now wasn't really a good time. He relinquished the plate to Jim and vaulted towards the phone.

"I've got it Flynn!" he said holding his hands out for the receiver.

"Be my guest." Flynn muttered dropping the phone into Gene's outstretched hand and walking over to the empty sofa on the other side of the room. "Better you than me."

"Gene!" Fred's voice squealed. Gene held the phone cautiously away form his ear to spare his hearing.

"What do you want Fred?" Gene asked with all the subtlety of a bull in a China shop.

"It's always straight to the point with you isn't it Gene. Why can't I just call and have a nice conversation with you once in a while?" Fred whined.

In answering Fred's question, Gene made to put the receiver back on the hook.

"Alright, alright!" Fred's voice shrieked. Gene pulled the phone back up and glared at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if you would consider doing a job for one of my clients a-"

"Wait a minute Fred, I'll put you on speakers."

Gene flicked a small switch beneath the video screen and stood back a little so Fred could see everyone. Fred waved heartily at them all. The only real response he got to this was a beaming smile from Melfina, everyone else shuffled about awkwardly. Fred cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you would consider doing a job for one of my clients. When he came to purchase some of my products he said something about looking for a missing person, a girl. He said he's offering 30,000 for her safe return and I thought you might be interested in earning some money out there on Heifong."

"Hang on a minute while we consult will you Fred?" Gene didn't wait for an answer and held down the mute button. "Jim?"

"It's easy money but…"

"But?" Gene prompted impatiently.

"I'm a little concerned, it's a lot of cash for a small job Gene, there's gotta be more to this girl than Fred's letting on! What if it's a trap by that White Fire guy or something?"

"Hey, no worries Jim, if something goes wrong, well we've always come out of it okay before. This time won't be any different." Gene's eyes were burning.

'_And besides…somehow I would really like to fight White Fire again…'_

Jim opened his mouth to say something but Gene was already back on the phone to Fred.

"What does this girl look like?"

"The report I got him to do says ice blue hair and similar coloured eyes, one blonde streak in the front of her hair."

Flynn's colourless eyes widened. He could feel his heart beat quicken although he couldn't understand why. He didn't know a girl like that! He would remember someone with an appearance like that! So why did he feel so panicked about this girl's disappearance?

Unwillingly, he bought his hand up to his face and felt through the single black streak that covered his eye.

"She was last seen wearing a large leather jacket and white pull string trousers and looks about 14 years old." Fred continued.

Jim shook his head and stepped forward.

"Gene I-"

"We'll take the job! It's not like this girl's gonna be hard to find with an appearance like that!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood facing their leader in a circle of machines, her clothes were tattered and torn, her eyes were blood shot from fatigue. The dim light given off by the street lamps and the neon sign for the pub a little way down the alleyway picked out her features perfectly. Their leader smirked, she was the one alright. Experiment 2058.

"No use running, you're surrounded." he whispered his voice carrying a menacing smile.

Her eyes darted this way and that about the circle as the faceless machines started closing in. She had already seen them in action, they were faster, stronger and more agile than her, daring to perform moves she had previously thought physically impossible. There was no escape this time.

She closed her eyes. Her heart pounded as she listened to them draw ever closer. Her emotions despaired for her to get up, to try anything but her head told her to stay as still as possible. Her breathing slowed.

All she could hear was the heavy thump of her heartbeat in her chest and the light clink of metal footsteps on concrete as the machines came in towards her. Then silence as her thoughts cleared. Her mind was black.

Nothing but silence…

Their leader drew back instinctively shielding his eyes against the burning white aura that had suddenly ignited itself around her. Her hair flew about her face like a flame made of ice.

"W-what's happening? Draw back! Retreat from her!" their leader shrieked but it was too late, one of the machines had already shifted.

She could sense the machine as it slipped through the air towards her, moving at speeds questionable to the human eye. Her hand flicked out to the side.

All their leader saw was the moment when the machine made contact with her outstretched arm, her arm caught the machine at a glancing blow. There was a grinding crunch as her arm tore straight through the metal, electric sparks showered the air, bits of twisted metallic debris littered the abandoned street.

She opened her eyes.

Their leader struggled to keep eye contact with her as her aura vanished and the familiar terrified expression crept back over her features. For the moment her power was fading but one sample was enough for him.

'_So…that was the fabled power of Atlantis…' _

He watched her growing steadily more panicked in the dim light of the street lamp. Her eyes were skimming over the bits of rubble and debris in a clueless manner, it was as if someone else had done it. She seemed to be having trouble remembering anything at the moment. This could work to his favour.

"Listen to me." he said in what he pictured as a soothing tone. "You have been through a great ordeal and are a little disorientated at this present time. If you would like to come back with me I can-"

He knew he'd made a mistake the moment he had suggested she come back with him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Acting on impulse, she sprang towards the gap in the circle of machines. Still infused with the aftermath of her burst of blinding power she had made it through the gap and was halfway down the alleyway towards the neon pub sign before the machines could even comprehend the thought of movement. One by one they arched their backs and sank low to the ground readying themselves for the next part of the hunt.

"Save your strength." their leader said in a calm voice. "It's not like we don't know where she's going."

A brief manic smile flickered over his face as he read the neon sign flaring out in huge capitol letters: 'Shooting Star Inn'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's here." he whispered. He could sense the fluctuations of her power on the air, her signature was faint but distinctly familiar. He could feel the uneven pulse of her aura.

"So she's proving to be a little more difficult to find than I thought, bite me!"

Flynn opened one narrow eye glaring at the back of Gene's head in the front of the car.

"Gene, you know you should never have taken that job without checking the client's credibility first, I mean this girl's a missing person for God's sake, the police should be handling this. I know we need the money but I would still like to stay on the right side of the law if it's okay with you!"

Gene snarled at Jim across the front seat.

"And then you had to go and leave Aisha with Mel when you knew Suzuka wouldn't be able to help us out seeing as she's busy with something else. What was the point in that? Aisha would be much better off with us!" Jim continued angrily.

Gene didn't even bother to respond to that. Jim didn't know what had happened on Mortalis, he didn't know what he was saying. What Melfina had said, Atlantis…and she had chosen to go to Mortalis on the advice of one of the enemy. At the moment, Melfina seemed to play an important part in the unfolding plot. He knew, he just knew someone would try to get their hands on her at some point and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

Suddenly Flynn's eyes shot wide open.

"Stop the car!" he barked.

Jim slammed his foot on the brakes and the car juddered to a halt. The force had Gene throwing his hands out to stop his head colliding with the dash board.

"What the hell was that all about!" Gene snapped, turning around to scowl openly at Flynn.

Flynn wasn't paying attention. His eyes reflected the neon sign directly opposite them, he could sense the chaos inside, he could sense the pressure on her power mounting. The burning white aura bulged in his mind's eye.

"She's in there, she's being hunted. We've got to get a move on."

Gene only had to see the urgent look on Flynn's face to pull out his caster and kick open the car door.

"Hey, hey, watch the paintwork!" Jim grumbled.

"Jim, I want you to meet us in the pub once you've parked the car. I'm gonna need you to back me up on this one partner."

Jim nodded, the seriousness in Gene's voice had made him remember their situation.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Gene's indigo dark eyes watched Jim as he revved up the engine again and sped off round the corner. When he finally turned to the pub Flynn had been watching so intently in the car, black smoke already hung over it like a dark cloud.

The action had already started. Swarms of screaming people were already fleeing the scene left, right and centre.

Cursing himself for wasting time, Gene sprinted over the smooth tarmac towards the door to the inn.

Flynn hadn't had the patience to wait for Gene to mess about. Already inside, he made his way stealthily to what he assumed was the main bar and crouched low outside the double doors. The sword in his hand glinted in the slight crack of light illuminating the hallway. Inside, he could just make out a tall angular man approaching another figure. He caught a flash of ice blue hair.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." the man's voice was gravely and emotionless. "You have to come with us."

"I don't want to." her voice. It shook slightly as she answered him but Flynn felt the slight tugging sensation at the back of his mind. Where has he heard this voice before? Where did he know this girl from?

"It's not a case of what you do or don't want girl."

There was a pause before she answered this as though she was contemplating his answer before asking the next question.

"What is it you want?"

He faltered. She had taken him off guard.

"What…does it matter what I want?"

Outside the double doors, Gene crept up beside Flynn and loaded up a number 19.

"What's going on?" he hissed, listening out for the swift click telling him the caster shell had successfully loaded.

"She's confronting her hunter." Flynn whispered, eyes unmoving.

"Can you see him?" Gene muttered, drawing closer to the door straining to see inside.

"Yeah, he's tall, has a tattoo of a dragon on the back of his head and by the looks of it…the other figures in there are Kei Pirate machines."

"Kei Pirates! This involves the Kei Pirates! Damn! What's so special about this girl anyway?"

Flynn hesitated before taking the next breath, that's what he wanted to know. That and what this girl had to do with his past.

"Wait a minute!"

Flynn glanced up sharply, the angular man's shoulders had suddenly tensed up, his head was cocked sideways, ears pricking up.

"I heard something…"

Both Flynn and Gene tried to stifle their breathing.

"You," the man said pointing to one of the machines. "Scout the area, kill anyone you find." He turned back to the girl.

"I won't have anyone interrupt this."

Flynn gripped his sword tightly, the smooth handle feeling good in his right hand. As a skilled fighter, he was able to drown out all sound but the slow walk as his opponent, the machine made it's way to the door.

"You ready for this?" he asked Gene beside him.

"Kind of a stupid question!" Gene retorted holding up his caster.

"I'll ask you again girl, what does it matter what I want?" their leader took a step forward and she responded by taking a step back.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver and knew the blade of a sword instantly. The machine their leader had sent to scout the area was reaching for the handle.

"What you want, your inner most desires, they can change the course of history." she said simply and braced herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Gene and the others have taken on the job of finding the illusive Experiment 2058 eh? But what has she got to do with Atlantis? Why does Flynn seem to recognise her? What did she mean when she was asking her hunter what he wanted? Is that even significant? And is someone actually going to go after Melfina after the whole Mortalis incident or is Gene just being paranoid? Well if I told you all that you wouldn't come back to find out and I would be-_

_BW: I'm going to kill you, that was terrible! Tell me what happens damnit!_

_FB: Please BW, calm down!_

_(bang)_


	18. Fire at Will

_Oh man! I am SO sorry I haven't updated since the ice age but I've been busy with the exams that decide my entire future and whether or not there will be toilet cleaning products in it (curls up and phoetal position)! I wish I could spell, I can't believe the cliffhanger I left you guys on! I am such an asshole!_

_BW: (breaking free of cobwebs) FB? Is that you? You're...updating! (clutches heart)_

_FB: It's okay BW, take a deep breath and how many fingers am I holding up?_

_BW: Um...this is a computer screen...I can't see your fingers..._

_FB: OH GOD SHE'S LOST IT! My late update has caused her to lose her mind! (falls into balck hole of despair)_

_BW: (eating popcorn) Get to the chapter already!_

_FB: One more thing (has nervous breakdown) apologies for spelling errors anywhere in my fic, they'r emostly typos because I've only had use of a real computer for like 5 months...anyways..._

_BW: (chucks popcorn and radio active soap at FB) CHAPTER! CHAPTER! CHAPTER!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Outlaw Star series or the ability to go back in time and change the answers to my exams but I am, unfortuneatly, not Dr Who and therefore cannot travel in time. Question: Why a telephone box? It's cool!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fire at Will**

The door flew open and hit the back wall with a sharp crack as the machine caught full sight of Gene and Flynn. Gene stood facing the silhouette of the machine in the doorway as it lowered it's back slightly and flexed it's long dagger-like fingers.

He could sense the machine about to make it's move.

"Try this on for size." Gene pulled the trigger and an explosion of light and sound ripped through the doorway. The machine was caught full force in the stomach and shot backwards across the room, colliding with the opposite wall and spraying the whole scene with dust, stones and sparks.

The thick smoke obscured their leader's fixated sight on the girl, he could just make her out as she ducked low to the ground and disappeared.

"Shit!" their leader snapped. There was no plausible way he was going to let that girl escape. His very existence depended on her safe return. He turned back through the smoke and was met with the dark barrel of a caster gun.

He could feel the heat coming off of it.

"The gun that utilizes mana." he whispered. He peered over the rim of the gun at the wielder. Gene stepped out through the chaos and faced his opponent.

Their leader started. The shock of violent red hair, the star tattoo on the shoulder, the infamous antique caster weapon.

"Gene Starwind so you're after the girl too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flynn sliced through the centre core of the machine and it slackened on the end of his blade. A light stream of blood slipped over the silver and onto the tiled floor. Flynn pushed forward and then pulled out violently so the empty machine clattered to the floor and lay motionless.

Suddenly a chilling sensation went up his left arm, the touch of cold skin as someone else brushed past him. He jerked backwards, eyes piercing the chaos just in time to see the faded outline of someone making a break for the outside.

"It's you…" he whispered.

As though hearing what he had just said above the nose level in the room, the figure reverted back to face him. Flynn was met with a stare that even he for once could not comprehend, a flash of intense recognition at the back of his mind.

He couldn't see her lips through the fog but somehow he knew she would speak when she did.

"Flynn."

A crash resounding from the other side of the room made her break eye contact and vault for the door. Flynn didn't waste a second in vaulting after her through the thick fog now shrouding the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their leader stepped back slightly as the smoke and dust finally started to clear, recoiling from the gun. Gene's eyes widened as the faint outline of the pirate machines became more defined but the grip on his caster and his arm remained firm.

Their leader looked Gene up and down with judging eyes.

"They say you're the man that killed Hazanko. Strange, there doesn't seem to be anything special about you."

A brief grin flickered over his face.

"Hazanko was weak."

He took another step backwards, going as far as he dared and the machines closed in on the stand off.

Gene's reply was venomous.

"You son of a-"

The first machine thrust forward with immeasurable force but Gene reacted quickly and dodged, ducking low, balancing on one leg so he could bring the other leg round in a sweeping kick. The machine saw it coming and sprang upwards leaving an opening for the next machine to try and take Gene out with a stab to the back.

The scene slowed. Gene could feel the blade behind him cutting the air in two but from his position he wouldn't be able to move in time. He expected flashes of people and places that meant something to him to pass before his eyes but instead all he had was a profound sense of now; as though his future was ebbing away and somehow all he found himself thinking was:

'_This is one hell of a shit light show'_

The blade pricked his flesh.

"Gene!"

The machine stopped dead. Gene heard the recognisable crack of a gun shot and snapped back to see Jim blown backwards into an upturned table. He could hear the faint whistle of the bullet and a moment later the machine behind him had collapsed, blood spurting from it's forehead.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we!" Gene snarled, scrambling up beside Jim.

"Can we talk about that later Gene?" Jim asked fearfully, not taking his eyes off of the enclosing machines.

"Where's the leader?" Gene asked quickly as they backed away. "Did you pass him on your way in?"

"Um…" Jim's attention was focused entirely on the 4 or 5 machines still closing in on them.

"Give me the gun." Gene muttered moving his hand up slowly.

"What?"

"I said give me the gun!"

For a moment, the hand with the gun didn't move. Jim continued to stare at the machines and back away slowly from them as if moving at all would provoke them to attack. Then gingerly, he passed up the gun to Gene, the machines watched but didn't make a move.

Gene felt the weight of the gun pass into his hand and his eyes narrowed. He dragged the gun up into position and shot another machine in the head without even aiming. Where the machine keeled over, a surge of the remaining lot took it's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he chased her through the back streets of the city Flynn's mind was riddled with images he didn't understand. A ceremony, a temple, the light of a dark star above a city and a huge blinding blue outline. What did these images mean? What did it have to do with her?

He watched her make a sharp veer into a side alley and his heart jolted. He couldn't lose her, there was too much that needed answering for him to lose her now. He doubled his pace, rounded the next corner and was engulfed in the shadow of a dead end. Skidding to a halt he stared at the huddled figure of the girl on the ground.

Her head was down, her eyes were masked and she remained unmoving. He stood above her, eyes searching her frame, he wanted answers.

"I just want to know-"

"Please don't let them get me." Her interruption took him aback but he didn't move and he didn't show it. She looked up at him then and her eyes contained worlds.

"You can't let them get me. Don't let it happen again…"

There it was, the line from his the recurring nightmare, the haunting voice that rang out over the city of death. He gasped and drew back, hands shaking.

"Who are you?"

She opened her mouth to answer him but a smooth laugh cut her off. The chill in the darkened alley intensified but somehow, Flynn was burning up. His grasped the handle of his sword but didn't draw.

"So clueless. This makes my job so much more easy."

"You tell me who she is then." Flynn snapped, the anger apparent in the tone of his voice. Their leader kept his eyes on the hand closed around the blade handle but it didn't move. He smirked.

"That little piece of information won't bother you for long boy. All you should be thinking about is how to survive the night."

Flynn tossed a sharp glance over his shoulder and in one quick movement had the small knife in his hand. Their leader was taken aback, he had expected a sword.

"What good is that going to do?"

Flynn didn't answer, his breathing slowed and the gleaming light the blade gave off illuminated the darkened alley. Their leader brought his arm over his face to safeguard his eyes so he didn't see the silver blade lengthening into a smooth point and the handle gradually expanding to fit new proportions. Flynn slowly turned and the sword fell in towards their leader.

Sensing that the light had faded, their leader lowered his arm and scowled at the blade in Flynn's hand.

"A sword…" their leader whispered.

'_I've never seen a weapon like that before…no matter, it's still just a sword and that won't stand up to the enhancements of my Tao magic. The girl is mine.'_

Flynn could sense the movement of the energy in the air and knew what was coming. He changed his stance accordingly and readied himself for the first blow. Their leader gave a sharp grunt as he took of from the ground, expecting to take the boy out with the first hit. He swiped the air and could almost feel the scrape of the boys flesh beneath his hands but at the last moment, Flynn leapt up.

In the air he focused his sword into a diving point and fell, their leader managed to see the manoeuvre before it hit and managed to move himself out of the way using his Tao magic to enhance his speed. The blade struck the ground and penetrated the concrete giving Flynn enough leverage to bring his boot down on their leader's face.

Their leader let out an agonised howl as the boot crushed his face against the ground. Drops of blood splattered the floor as Flynn increased the pressure, making sure there was no chance of escape. He crouched down as far as he could so their leader could see the expression on his face.

"Tell me if you want to live, who is she?"

Their leader clawed at his face and groaned as Flynn's boot pushed further into his face. After a moment, Flynn caught something he could almost recognise.

"…Experiment 2058..."

Flynn grimaced and stood upright, carefully slipping his foot off of their leader's face.

"Get the hell out of here, you're finished."

"You're…not going to kill me?" their leader stared at Flynn, face still running with blood.

"I'm not an assassin."

His eyes flicked from their leader's sprawled out form on the ground to the girl's hunched up figure in the back of the alley. They spoke without speaking and she nodded, coming out of herself and moving carefully behind Flynn.

He turned his back on their leader, pulled his sword out from the ground and started leading the girl back to the Shooting Star Inn.

Feeling the pain pulse through his head, their leader sat up, his vision blurred. He had lost, he couldn't lose, losing was not an option for him. His very existence depended on getting the girl back to his superiors and if he returned without her…

The way this had turned out couldn't happen. It was impossible. He fingered the knife handle in his pocket.

"You may not be an assassin…" he whispered, his hand closing around the handle. "…but it is my paid profession."

He launched. The scene slowed. Flynn swung his sword round in a sweeping hemisphere and caught him at a blow straight through his side. Their leader dropped out of the air mid-strike and lay quivering on the pavement, blood draining rapidly from his side. He struggled helplessly with himself for a few minutes before laying still.

"Shit." Flynn snarled. "We have to get out of here now!"

He grabbed the girl's hand and started pelting back towards the inn. A few moments later and a female figure dropped down beside the body of their leader. Her eyes were like slits in the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A blast like thunder erupted from the Shooting Star Inn encasing half of the building in a raging inferno. The flames licked at the sky and forced unbearable heat on the city below.

Inside, Gene kicked the bar door open and shot out along the corridor dragging Jim behind him.

"What the hell was that!" Gene yelled back at Jim watching the smoke stream out from behind the bar door.

"Less talking, more running!" Jim snapped back.

Gene hurtled through the corridor hoping to God none of the machines had survived that explosion. Outside he could hear the sounds of the fire brigade and probably the police.

'_Great, that's all I need.'_

He skidded to a halt at a fork in the pathway and frantically looked both left and right.

"It's right, go right!" Jim insisted, pointing in that direction.

Without a second thought, Gene charged down the right hand corridor, weaving round corners and down stairs to the exit. Both Gene and Jim burst out of the burning building just as a loud crash somewhere told them that something had collapsed.

Gene expected a crowd of people to be standing outside, awed expressions on their faces at the sight of the deteriorating building but there was no-one around, at least not yet.

"Quick, where did you park the car?" Gene asked, eyes darting over the street for any sign of life.

"In a back alley at the end of the street, where's Flynn Gene?"

Gene had been wondering that himself, he was pretty sure that Flynn hadn't been in the bar so he was certain Flynn hadn't been caught in the explosion. Wherever he was, that wasn't their real concern at the moment.

"Never mind, let's just go already!"

Catching the urgent tone in Gene's voice, Jim told himself to disregard the matter of where Flynn was for now and concentrate and getting out of the line of fire of the authorities.

"This way." he said gesturing to Gene for him to follow.

They crossed the empty road to the other side of the street and started running flat out towards the alleyway that Jim had parked the Efrau in.

"No will you tell me why the gun blew up?" Gene asked as they ran.

"It's your fault!" Jim retorted throwing Gene a dirty look. "You were the one that started tampering with the setting!"

Gene shrugged.

"Hey, it got the job done didn't it."

"You're gonna get killed if you keep thinking like that." Jim muttered rounding the corner to the alley and opening the car doors.

"You've been saying that for years and I'm still here aren't I." Gene retaliated grinning cockily.

"Whatever." Jim said as Gene revved up the engine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire at the inn continued to steadily consume the building. The girl stared transfixed at the flames, absorbed by them, following their every movement. Flynn was busy scanning the area for any sign that Gene had made it out, or in a worse case scenario, if any of the Kei Pirate machines had got out in one piece.

"It's amazing what people can survive."

Flynn didn't turn to look at her but his eyes had stopped moving over the scene in front of him. It was the first time she had spoken since he had killed their leader and her words seemed more significant to him then they were intended to be.

"Where the hell is Gene?" Flynn mumbled bitterly.

Suddenly, the girl looked away from the fire directly behind them. Flynn frowned at her and then followed her gaze to the figure now standing just behind them. Flynn recognised her instantly, a tall, pale woman with long plaited hair and a deadly smile. He had seen her before, the night the Twilight Generals had attacked the Outlaw Star crew on Sentinel 3. The only difference this time was the many scars that had savaged her face and arms, the lasting mark of the technique called Violet Hurricane.

Akira kept her eyes on Flynn's with a look of grim amusement on her face.

"I didn't think it would be you I had to steal her from."

"Did you follow us here from Sentinel?" Flynn asked stepping out in front of the girl.

Akira let out a short laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself, we came after the girl. With her, we wouldn't need you."

It took a little while for the importance of this statement to sink in. It was a wonder why the Twilight Generals were after them in the first place, what was so special about this girl that made them obsolete?

Akira arched her back and spread her feet for balance.

"Now," she said, eyes on Flynn. "Try and hit me."

Flynn made to make a strike but two things happened at once. Akira flexed backwards so the sword swept the air where her body had been only a few seconds earlier and at the other end of the street, the Efrau shot round the corner and pulled up beside the burning pub.

"Get in!" Gene yelled out the window.

Flynn made one last slash at Akira making her bend sideways in a way physically impossible for a normal human to do without cracking ribs and made a run for it. Diving into the back seat he shouted at Gene:

"Floor it!"

Gene hit the accelerator and the car jerked forward on a burst of speed round the next bend.

Akira straightened and watched them go, a cold smile breaking over her face.

"You can have her for now." she said and with those last words, she turned her back on the flaming building and disappeared into the alleyway shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So Flynn managed to kill their leader and get the girl back to Gene and Jim but not before he ran into Akira on the way. So if Akira's on Heifong then are the other Twilight Generals? What's so important about this girl that it renders the Outlaw Star crew worthless? Why does she seem to know so much about Flynn? How did she know about the words in his nightmare and how did she know his name? Well I know, I'm the author MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (cough cough)_


End file.
